<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm With You by jhunieilarde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251293">I'm With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde'>jhunieilarde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serquel one shots...</p><p>please feel free to comment your plot requests and i will try to make it happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wrong Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Raquel didn't find the coordinates and thought that Sergio had left her behind so she married Alberto. After a few years, their paths had crossed again and a revelation happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m with you…</p><p>She somehow felt stupid for saying that to him. That just confirmed how desperate she was to throw herself at Sergio at the time that despite being tied up on the ceiling and knowing the fact that he is the most wanted criminal in Spain. Where does that leave her? It leaves her with a bad reputation, a screwed up career, and a loveless marriage to a man who takes pleasure in hurting her every single day. </p><p>Sergio is gone. That much is clear. He is in some far away land enjoying his riches and has forgotten all about her. Why would he care anyway, right? They’ve known each other for like what? Five days? Did she really expect him to feel the same way she did? After all, he was just using her for information. He manipulated her for his plan to succeed and she fell for it big time. </p><p>Marrying Alberto was her way to spite Sergio. She thought if he finds out she’s engaged he will come back for her, tell her it’s a mistake to marry Alberto, fight for her, but no Sergio came to tell her all that so she ended up marrying Alberto and it’s the biggest mistake of her life. </p><p>On the third year of their marriage, Raquel got used to the bruises on her body or the sex she no longer enjoy. She also lost her voice and her confidence to express herself. She became submissive and passive which is a far cry from who she was before. She stopped caring about herself. It’s like she became a machine. She wakes up in the morning. She goes to work. She comes home and then she does everything Alberto wants. </p><p>“We need to go Florence”, Alberto said one day to her during dinner. </p><p>“You mean you and your colleagues?” She asked because he has never taken her to any vacation at all. </p><p>“No. You and me. I have been assigned to a special case and it’s going to take a few weeks so I am taking you with me”, he answered. </p><p>“What about my work?” She asked and all it took from him is a look and she immediately looked down at her plate and said, “I’m sorry”.</p><p>“I already told them. You’re cleared”, he answered anyway. </p><p>So it wasn’t really a suggestion. It’s already decided for her by him like every other things in their life together. Alberto makes the decision and she just has to get on with it. </p><p>“Great! I will prepare everything tomorrow”, she said and with that Alberto nodded. </p><p>Going to Florence gave Raquel some shady vibe. It’s not like the force to send their Forensics’ best to another country for a case. It must’ve been so big that they agreed for her to leave work as well. </p><p>Once they arrived at their hotel, Alberto slammed her against the wall hard that she is sure there’s blood slowly running down at the back of her neck. He started attacking her body with his mouth and she felt numb. She let her mind wandered off just to forget. Soon, he will be done and it will be all over until next time, she thought. Think of happy thoughts, she kept reminding herself. There are worse things in life, right? She couldn’t think of anything at the moment but surely other people got worse problems than her.<br/>Alberto left her alone once he’s through with her. He said he needs to meet someone and she’s glad. It means she can some time for herself alone. She started putting cream to her new sets of bruises and treated her cut at the back of her head to avoid suspicions. Afterwards, she proceeded outside to take a stroll to the city. It may have been her only time free of her husband and she wants to take advantage of it. It feels nice to breathe some fresh air and be free of her leash. She even dare wear a sleeveless top. Alberto is at a meeting. He wouldn’t know.</p><p>The art gallery is her first stop to visit. She always wanted to see art but unable to travel because of her work and Alberto. She took pictures as much as she could. It might take a while before she can do this again so might as well take some souvenir. Her mind is so preoccupied by her surroundings that she didn’t notice she’s stepping back unconsciously. It led her to bump to someone and her phone fell on the floor.</p><p>“Joder!” she muttered and quickly picked her now cracked phone. “I am sorry”, she then apologized to the person she bumped into.</p><p>There was no response so she decided to look up at the man who is now standing in front of her, frozen on the spot. </p><p>“Raquel?” he muttered.</p><p>Sergio. It is Sergio in the flesh. He is wearing a jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket and black cap. It is not his style or at least not from what she remembered. He looks like he had seen a ghost and maybe that’s what she is now to him, a ghost from his past.</p><p>“Sergio…” she said.</p><p>He blinked a few times before he was able to gather himself. Raquel is standing in front of him and he couldn’t even form a sentence. What would he say? I am sorry for leaving you but I have to ensure the safety of my team first? I am sorry for not contacting you because I saw on the news that you got engaged with someone else? Neither of which sounds good to him. He would either appear as selfish or jealous and yes he is both of those but he’s not ready to admit that yet. She is married now and probably has a happy life with her husband. He is not the one to break up marriages. He cannot do that to her.</p><p>“Hello, Raquel…I didn’t know you’re here in Italy”, he said finally beginning a conversation with her.</p><p>She cannot believe how calm he is. She is shaking inside and there he is looking as confident and calm as ever. Did he forget all those moments they had together? Are those worth nothing for him? Why isn’t he affected at all by her presence? His presence affects her so much. He told her before that he fell in love with her. The polygraph test said he wasn’t lying but looking at him now, she doubts the polygraph test got it right. She felt stupid for believing that machine. Sergio might have been that good at lying that no machine can detect any signs in his heart.</p><p>“How would you?” she snapped and it sounded so much bitter than she ought to be. “My husband was assigned here for a few weeks”, she answered anyway.</p><p>Husband. That word hit him like a slap in the face. She is really married and belonged to someone else. He cannot imagine Raquel being touch by another man but it’s the battle he already lost.</p><p>“Of course, I heard the news. Congratulations”, he greeted though he doesn’t really mean it. He frowned at her reaction though. She wasn’t happy.</p><p>He heard the news, he says. So, he knew and he didn’t even do anything. He didn’t come back for her and he let her get married to Alberto. Now, he’s congratulating her for marrying a bastard. She didn’t think her heart could be more shattered but Sergio managed to do it again.</p><p>“Thank you”, she replied coldly. “What are you doing here in Florence? Shouldn’t you be in some cozy island somewhere?” she asked just to continue the conversation.</p><p>Sergio frowned once more at that. What is she talking about? She knows where he lives. He left the postcards. She did see them, right?</p><p>“You know where I live”, he muttered.</p><p>It’s Raquel’s turn to frown. What is he talking about? If she knows where he lives, she would’ve followed him as soon as she knew. Is he high or just tripping on her?</p><p>“Don’t you think you would’ve been in jail right now if I knew where you’ve been all this time?” she teased more like phishing.</p><p>Sergio swallowed the lump on his throat. She didn’t know. She didn’t see the postcards. She didn’t find the coordinates at the back. That’s the reason why she didn’t show up at the island where he waited for her for years.</p><p>“Raquel, did you look at those postcards I gave you?” he asked.</p><p>She noticed how he lost the cheerfulness in his voice. He suddenly grew serious like a switch. He became the Professor in a snap.</p><p>“Well, I did at Hanoi. You were there. After that, I just kept it. Why?” she answered then asked him back.</p><p>He sighed and then adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“I left the coordinates of where I will go after the heist at the back of those postcards. That was my plan B. I couldn’t get back to you because it will be a huge risk and as you know, I am the most wanted man in Spain so I left it to you hoping you will follow me. Now I understand why you never came”, he answered.</p><p>It’s like a cold splash of water on her face. He left her his location and all these time she thought he forgot all about her. She thought he didn’t love her at all but his location is just in her possession all these years and she didn’t even bother looking at it. It was too painful, she reasoned. How can she be that stupid? She even went far as marrying someone to spite Sergio when he didn’t even deserve it. She screwed up her life for nothing.</p><p>He saw the shift on her face. Did she think he left her just like that? That he just used her for information and that he didn’t love her at all? Is that why she chose to marry her colleague? Did she wait for him to come back for her? The questions hit him fast and he suddenly thought about the missed opportunity he didn’t take back then. When he saw on the news that Raquel was engaged, Andres told him to go after her, win her back but he’s been a coward. He thought it was what she wanted and he wanted to respect it. He should’ve followed his brother’s advice.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what to say”, she said or more like a whisper.</p><p>It’s nobody’s fault but hers. She chose to marry Alberto and she’s in this situation now because she chose it. She could’ve waited more. She could’ve more faith in Sergio. Perhaps, she would’ve found those coordinates and she would be with him instead of Alberto.</p><p>“Raquel, what’s wrong?” he asked sensing something is up.</p><p>She is not usually speechless of for someone who got married to the person she supposed to love, she doesn’t look like she’s happy. There is something he’s missing.</p><p>“Fine”, she lied with a smile on her face while trying to hold back her tears.</p><p>She cannot let him know what’s going on with her life right now. That would’ve been too embarrassing. Besides, it’s her mess. She doesn’t want to drag Sergio into it. Sergio was about to say something when Raquel saw Alberto approaching them.</p><p>“Go”, she said but he frowned at her. “Sergio, trust me and go. My husband is coming behind you and he is a cop like me so you need to go now. Don’t turn around. He knows your face from the news. Go”, she added.</p><p>He is quick to follow. He walked away from her without turning back. She just saved his ass again. He stayed behind a pillar for a few minutes before deciding to follow Raquel and her husband at the back entrance. It is rude to eavesdrop but he needs to know what’s going on with her so he hid and listened.</p><p>“I thought you’re going to stay at the hotel to rest”, Alberto said.</p><p>“I feel fine and I was alone so I decided to take a stroll and see the city”, she explained.</p><p>He noticed the sudden change in her tone. He almost didn’t recognize it at all. She’s so submissive like she’s afraid of him.</p><p>“You went out wearing that in a country you’re not even familiar with. Are you trying to get attention?” he asked.</p><p>“No. I swear I wasn’t. It’s just hot. I am sorry”, she answered.</p><p>“We will continue this talk later. Right now we are going back to the hotel. You will change clothes and we will go on a lunch with my bosses”, Alberto said and Raquel nodded.</p><p>Sergio watched them leave wondering what’s going on behind closed doors with those two. One thing is for sure, Raquel is not happy. She sounds scared. His logical brain is telling him to stay out of it. It’s not his marriage but he didn’t listen once to his brother and it cost him everything. He is not going to make the same mistake. He will find out the truth and then he will do everything to get her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cold Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raquel found out about Sergio and Nairobi’s deal after the heist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First prompt request by @serquel: “ Idea for a one shot :<br/>-the sperm donator gate... With break up for several days at least lol”</p><p>Thank you for the request!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The monastery has became a safe haven for the gang after the second heist. They were all exhausted from days with barely sleep and days full of stress and tension. None of them has time yet and energy to digest the fact that they got half of that 90 tons of gold from the Bank of Spain. They needed rest and so it was given to them. </p><p>Once the rest is over, they proceeded to the partition of the gold. The Professor paid off the team in Pakistan, the Serbs, and then divided the rest to the members of the crew. It was decided that Nairobi’s share will go to her son. It’s what she wanted. Sergio created a trust fund for Axel so when he turned eighteen, he will covered for his education and basically his entire life. </p><p>They needed to stay there for a few more days while Sergio smoothens their escape plan. It has to be flawless to avoid getting caught. They simply cannot afford pulling another heist so soon. It is fine by the gang. They wanted to spend time with each other because no one knows when they will see each other soon. </p><p>Tokyo held a party in the monastery’s attic. The monks don’t like drunken people roaming around the place so the attic is a perfect spot for their party. Palermo blasted a dance song and they all erupted dancing in the middle of the room. It has been some time since they last been that carefree. </p><p>“I wish Nairobi is here”, Helsinki muttered. </p><p>It didn’t kill the mood. Her memories are to be treasured, not to be avoided. They all sighed with smiles on their faces. </p><p>“She loves dancing”, Monica said. </p><p>“…and tequila”, Tokyo added and they all laughed. </p><p>Nairobi was the life of a party not to mention a queen at the dance floor. Denver proposed a toast for their fallen friend and they all drink to her memory. </p><p>“Do you think if she’s around right now, she would’ve gone through with her plans to be a mother again?” Monica suddenly asked. </p><p>They remembered how much she wanted to be a mother again and do it right that time. </p><p>“Maybe but I am not sure with whom”, Denver answered and turned to Bogota. </p><p>The two had developed a relationship before her sudden passing. </p><p>“Hey, leave me out of this”, Bogota muttered while he enjoys his whisky. </p><p>It sounded grumpy but they know he will manage to survive. </p><p>“I don’t know. She seemed so set on having a little Professor though. She wanted a genius kid”, Tokyo said. </p><p>Monica was the only one who turned to her with wide eyes. </p><p>Everyone seemed to be unsurprised by what she said but Monica has no idea about it. </p><p>“What did you say?” Raquel asked. </p><p>That caught everyone’s attention and turned their heads to her. She’s standing by the door with two more bottles of tequila on her hands. Palermo turned off the music and cleared his throat. </p><p>“Nairobi wanted a genius kid”, Tokyo answered clueless about the sudden change in the air. </p><p>“No before that. You said little Professor. What do you mean by that?” Raquel clarified. </p><p>The boys are eyeing Tokyo to stop talking but she didn’t get the meaning behind their stares. </p><p>“They made a deal Nairobi and Prof before the heist. He agreed to be the father of her child after the heist. We told you about this before”, Tokyo answered casually.</p><p>Raquel put down the bottles on the floor before she drops them accidentally. </p><p>“No, you didn’t”, she muttered and then gave them a wry smile. “Carry on with the party. I’m just going downstairs”, she said and then leave before anyone could’ve said something. </p><p>Tokyo looked at everyone with a frown. </p><p>“What? What did I do?” she asked. </p><p>“You and your mouth”, Helsinki muttered. </p><p>“It’s not like she doesn’t know about it!” Tokyo exclaimed. </p><p>“Have you seen her face? Does she look like someone who knows about it?” Palermo asked. </p><p>Tokyo felt attacked all of a sudden. </p><p>“Hey! We told her about it before the heist. We even had a party about it”, she explained. </p><p>It’s Monica’s turn to stand up and speak. </p><p>“You said it’s some friend with benefits of Nairobi’s. Lisbon asked who would be the father and you both lied to her face. We partied with you guys and it’s all a freaking lie”, she muttered coldly. </p><p>That finally hit Tokyo that she just revealed the news to Lisbon just like that. She didn’t know. She forgot that Nairobi lied that day. How easy for her to forget? Monica left the room to follow Lisbon outside leaving the gang in the attic. </p><p>Monica followed Raquel at the monastery’s grounds. She is smoking her cigarette. Monica has never seen her smoke before except that party but it’s not really a cigarette plus they were having fun. This is different. She’s hurt. She’s sad. </p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” She asked. </p><p>Raquel smiled at her but it was brief. </p><p>“Did you know?” she asked her back. </p><p>“No. I found out same time you did”, she answered and sighed. “I can’t believe it to be honest”, she added. </p><p>Raquel scoffed and took another puff of her cigarette. </p><p>“Neither can I”, she muttered. The two ladies looked at the garden. “You know we never talked about it, the Professor and me. We never talked about kids. The topic just never came up. I am not even sure if he wants it but now I think he does”, she shared. </p><p>Monica can feel her sadness. She wouldn’t know how she will react if that happens to her, if it was Denver. She doesn’t know what the hell Nairobi and the Professor were thinking agreeing into something like that. Hadn’t they consider Lisbon at all or have they just forgotten about her? It’s very insensitive and she doesn’t deserve to be treated like this, not after everything she sacrificed to be with the Professor. </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Monica asked. </p><p>“…nothing much apparently. We are all stuck here until the escape plan is foolproof so we’ll see”, she answered.</p><p>Sergio wondered why Raquel has been quiet the whole day. Even during meals, the table is quiet which is unlikely for the team. They were usually bickering at each other but no one is talking even Tokyo or Palermo. </p><p>During dinner, it’s the same scenario. Everyone is silent. He cannot take it anymore so he decided to break it.</p><p>“Alright, what is going on?” everyone looked at him except Raquel, “It is obvious that there is something bothering all of you because you’ve been the silent the whole day so please do share it on this table so we can talk it out”, he asked. </p><p>No one has said anything. They are waiting for Raquel to talk. It is not their battle in the first place. Sergio waited until he noticed that Raquel hasn’t been paying attention to what he said. </p><p>“Lisbon?” he asked hoping she will enlighten him what’s happening. </p><p>“Later”, she answered briefly without looking at him. </p><p>He felt nervous all of a sudden. She rarely uses that tone with him. That’s her cop voice and the last time she used it on him, he was tied up on a ceiling on an attic. </p><p>Sergio waited on their bedroom for Raquel. He is agonizing about what’s going on. He’s been cooped up in the classroom preparing the escape plan that he didn’t notice things are off. Finally, Raquel came in. </p><p>“Raquel, what’s the problem?” he asked. </p><p>“I heard you were supposed to become a father to Nairobi’s child. Is that true?” she asked him back. Her voice is colder than ice. </p><p>Sergio swallowed. Honestly, he had forgotten about that. </p><p>“Well, we talked about it. She asked if I would be willing to donate my sperm to her”, he answered. </p><p>“…and you said yes”, she concluded. </p><p>“She desperately wanted it, Raquel and for some reason, I felt like I owe it to her after asking her to risk her life for the heist…twice”, he explained. </p><p>“Did you force to join the gang?” she asked. </p><p>“No, I didn’t. She came in her own free will”, he answered. </p><p>“So, she wanted to be part of the heist in the first place. She got her share of the money and the second heist, if I remember it correctly, she was the first to be on board to save Rio. Can you enlighten me how exactly you owe her for risking her life when it was her decision in the first place?” she asked again. </p><p>He felt like being ambushed by bullets and it kept coming. </p><p>“I don’t know, Raquel. The heist is my plan so I felt responsible somehow. She said it’s the only she will ask of me and I didn’t know what to say back then. I refused at first but there’s so much hope in her eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to crush it”, he answered. </p><p>“Have you thought about me when she asked you that?” she asked again and he stiffened. That told her enough. “We never talked about it before because I felt like you don’t want it. I never brought it up. I thought we were enough for you but I am think that’s not true”, she muttered. </p><p>“Raquel, you’re enough. Paula, Marivi, you…you’re all enough for me”, he said. </p><p>“…and yet you said yes to the first woman who asked you to father her a child. I don’t think we have the same definition of contentment, Sergio, because I wouldn’t say yes in a million years to anyone who would ask me to be the mother of their child if it wasn’t you”, she said and that hit him like a slap on the face. </p><p>At the time, he didn’t think of any consequences. His brain was so focused on the heist that he thought once it’s over, Nairobi would forget about their deal. He thought it’s just a result of the pressure from the heist. He forgot to mention it to Raquel and he kept on planning. Now, it came back and is biting him in the ass. </p><p>“I am sorry, Raquel. There is no excuse. I love you with all of my heart, you know that. I screwed up and I want to fix it. Please tell me how to fix it”, he apologized. </p><p>Raquel looked at him for a moment. She’s too hurt to even think about the tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>“I need some time to think”, she said. </p><p>He closed his eyes. He wouldn’t know what to do if she decides to leave him but if she comes to that decision he will do it for her because he loves her very much. </p><p>“Alright, I can give you that. Take all the time you need”, he agreed. </p><p>“Thank you. I’ll be sharing room with Monica for the meantime”, she replied. </p><p>The following days had been hell for Sergio. He missed her terribly. Although she’s right there with him, it feels like she’s far away. She barely looks his way. She stopped talking to him and she’s  always with Monica all day. He noticed how Raquel separates herself from the rest of the gang except Monica and he figured that she found out they all knew about the agreement he had with Nairobi and no one has said a word to her. Monica might have been the only one beside her who didn’t know about it. </p><p>At night, it’s even harder for him. He is not used to sleep without her next to him. He cannot bring himself to sleep. He hugs her pillow and tries to capture her scent but it’s not enough. He misses her and it hurts so badly. It feels worse during the times they were apart while the heist was on going. During the heist, there was an excuse why they’re not together. They had a job. Plus, they can talk through the comms. With the current situation, he can see her, yes, but he cannot touch her. He cannot talk to her. He cannot be with her. </p><p>The escape plan is almost through and they will be sailing and flying in the next two days. Palermo thought about setting a campfire to create an intimate setting for the team. They will go their separate ways soon and he wants to create a memory for them to takeaway.  </p><p>“Still not talking to you?” he asked Sergio as he sat next to him. </p><p>“Yes”, Sergio answered. </p><p>There’s an evident dark circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep. Palermo is aware of that and how he just buried himself with planning everyone’s safe escape instead of drowning in guilt and sadness. </p><p>“You deserved it. I cannot say you didn’t”, he suddenly said which made Sergio turned to him. “What? It’s true. You don’t just go make plans to have a child with someone who is not your partner but what do I know? You’re lucky Lisbon is the most understanding person I have ever met”, he added. </p><p>Sergio frowned. </p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked. </p><p>“Who do you think prepare your favorite meals or your morning coffee? Who do you think puts the blanket on you when you fell asleep on your desk while working on the escape plan? Who do you think prepares your clothes on your bed so they’re ready to wear for you? I can tell you that it’s certainly not me”, Palermo answered and then drinks. “…for a woman who is hurting, she still loves you very much that she still cares so hang in there”, he added. </p><p>Sergio didn’t notice the clothes on his bed every day, ready for him to wear after bath. He wondered about the blanket when he wakes up surrounded by piles of papers but he figured he must’ve forgot that it was him who put it on. Raquel is mad at him and yet she continues to look after him. Palermo is right. He is lucky to have her in his life. How he managed to screw it up is beyond his supreme intelligence. </p><p>During their last night at the monastery, Palermo set up the campfire one last time so they can all bond before leaving the next day. They shared stories, said their thanks, apologies and then jokes. Sergio watched them for a few moments before leaving the campfire to go to his room. During the last few days, he had learned to confine himself to avoid the agony of being alone. He should be down there with them for their last night together but he cannot bring himself to be joyful when he is hurting inside. He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and tried to get a grip. It is still uncertain if Raquel will stay with him after all this or if she will choose to leave. He prepared a plan for that so she and her family can be safe in case they wanted to leave him. It hurts making that plan but he will respect whichever she decides. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt a hand caught his. He doesn’t need to turn to know who it was. He knows the feeling. It’s Raquel. </p><p>“Come back down there”, she said. </p><p>It’s the first time she talked to him in days and his heart almost jump in happiness upon hearing her voice. </p><p>“I am not sure I am needed there and I want to give you your space”, he explained. </p><p>“There’s no need for that. I don’t need time and space anymore”, she said. </p><p>Does that mean she had forgiven him? </p><p>“Oh…” is all he was able to say. </p><p>“I tried to be mad at you. I really did. It was easier, I suppose but I can’t do it. I love you too much for it. Silent treatment seems to be ideal punishment but seeing you like that for days, lacking of sleep, miserable, it pains me too. I didn’t get any satisfaction from it because I never wanted to hurt you. I have a lot of questions but I don’t want to be apart from you anymore. We already lost a lot of people along the way. It will be disrespectful for them if we waste the time we have right now”, she explained. </p><p>Sergio couldn’t believe it. He was sure he screwed up his chance with her and yet there she is telling him she loves him. </p><p>“I hate being apart from you too. I will answer your questions. I promise. I also promise to never make any decision again without consulting you first. I learned my lesson, Raquel. I will do better. I promise to do better. I love you so much”, he confessed. </p><p>She smiled for the first time in days. </p><p>“That’s all I want to hear. Let’s go back downstairs and enjoy this last night with our friends”, she said and he followed her. </p><p>The journey is not yet over and they have some things to talk about but tonight is all about them, their family. Around that fire are people who are willing to go through the face of death for one another. Raquel was right. It is such a disrespect to their fallen friends to waste the time they have when they should spend it with love and happiness. He will do better. He will make it up to her for the rest of his life and it’s a promise he will keep until the end of his days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Abducted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raquel was kidnapped by the mafia she's investigating and Sergio does his best to come and save her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second prompt request from @Loup: "Prompt idea: It's kinda AU-is but- Let's pretend that Sergio is a simple professor and Raquel the police inspector. They have known each other for months. Raquel is working on a case and since she is near to solving it, the inspector gets kidnapped by the criminals in question and Sergio wants to find her".</p><p>(Sorry it's quite long. I lost track of it and got lengthy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a very gloomy day. Sergio doesn’t like it very much because it makes his students lazy and cozy. It is making his job to educate them harder because they would rather spend their time on their sofas with their phones. It doesn’t help that the subject that he teach is history and literature. Those two is a combination for complete boredom for most youngsters. It is just his luck that he is blessed with extremely long patience so the class ended without any bloodbath.</p><p>Hanoi is his go-to place after the day ends. It is his decompression hub where he decompresses himself from the stress of the day before going home. He ordered his usual and settled by the bar.</p><p>“You’re here early”, a woman said behind him.</p><p>“Well, hello you too”, Sergio greeted with an eye roll. “You know it’s not the proper way to greet someone. It is very rude”, he added.</p><p>Inspector Raquel Murillo. He has known her for two months now. She has been coming to Hanoi at the same time he does. The place also happens to be her decompression hub and comfort zone. They started talking to each other two months ago when she got so drunk she almost fell on the floor face first. Luckily, he’s sitting next to her and he caught her right on time. After that, they’ve been sitting next to each other every afternoon, same time.</p><p>“Beer, please”, she ordered. “I am not one of your students so you can cut the Professor act on me”, she said to him with a smirk.</p><p>He had always admired her confidence and intelligence. She’s one of the few women who managed to become an inspector at the police department and she’s a very effective one. Despite having that rank and achievement, she remains humble and kind. </p><p>“How’s work?” he asked.</p><p>She has been stressed for the last few weeks regarding a certain case she doesn’t want to talk to him about because it’s confidential and she doesn’t want to involve him. He can see how much of a toll it’s taking on her. She hasn’t been sleeping properly at night and she’s mostly consuming beer or coffee than proper food.</p><p>“Hectic…we had an operation yesterday but we didn’t get them all. Someone messed up somehow. I don’t know. I am still working on it”, she answered vaguely.</p><p>That’s how she always answered his questions regarding work, in pieces. It’s like she wants to talk about it but she can’t.</p><p>“Have you at least eaten anything today? Human body cannot sustain itself by just beer”, he asked and he got a smile for that.</p><p>“It is cute when you care by lecturing me about science and anatomy but yes, I had eaten sandwich earlier. Thank you”, she answered.</p><p>He thinks she has the most beautiful smile. Raquel can sometimes look tough and intimidating not only because of her badge but because her strength is radiating off of her but when she smiles, it shows a totally different side of her. It’s like lifting her mask of tough exterior to show her soft and vulnerable side.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to call Marivi to say thank you for that paella. It was amazing”, he remembered.</p><p>“You think so? Oh, she will be pleased. Mama takes pride from her cooking. You should prepare yourself though. Now, she will not stop sending you food”, she warned and they both laughed.</p><p>He had met her mother once when Marivi dropped by Hanoi to have a quick coffee with her daughter. She is such a nice lady and Sergio immediately likes her.</p><p>“Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the bathroom”, she said and he nodded.</p><p>He watched Raquel walked towards the bathroom while Juanito, the bartender, observed him.</p><p>“When are you going to ask her out properly?” Juanito asked. Sergio turned to the old man with a frown. “You know waiting for her to come by here every day is not a date. It’s obvious you like her and I can tell she likes you too. You even met her mother so what are you waiting for? Christmas?” he added.</p><p>He felt attacked but he couldn’t help the fact that it’s true. Juanito has always been good with reading people.</p><p>“I couldn’t just drop that on her just like that. She has a lot going on right now with her work. Look at her. She’s really stressed. I don’t want to add more to her plate”, he explained.</p><p>“Suit yourself, boy. I am just telling you. Woman like that is hard to come by. If you don’t man up and ask her, someone else will and when that day comes, you will regret it for the rest of your life”, Juanito warned and resumed working.</p><p>Sergio pondered his words while waiting for Raquel. It is true that he wants to ask her out. He wanted to do that right after they met but he was too coward to do so. He contend himself with their daily meetings at the bar and thought that it’s enough but it’s not. He likes her very much. Actually, he feels more than that but he’s not ready to admit to that yet. He should ask her. He can try and if it didn’t go well, then, they have the daily afternoon drink and they can be friends at least, right?</p><p>Raquel came back but something in her demeanor has changed. She gave him a smile but it felt rushed.</p><p>“Everything okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I just got a call from my boss. I am sorry, Sergio. I got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow”, she answered and picked up her things.</p><p>Sergio adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“Sure, no problem. Take care”, he said and she returned a smile and walked out the door.</p><p>Juanito eyed him encouraging him to just go and ask her. His brain is telling him not to since it’s obvious she’s quite busy but it feels like it’s now or never so he hesitantly got up and followed her outside. He doesn’t even know where she parked her car. When he heard the beep, he followed the sound on the left side of the bar where she’s about to open the door of her car.</p><p>“Raquel!” he called.</p><p>She stopped and turned to him. The frown on her face disappeared and was replaced by a smile but it quickly disappeared.</p><p>“Sergio, get down!” she yelled and his reflexes kicked in.</p><p>He ducked and he only heard multiple gunshots. He looked up and saw Raquel firing back. There is a red liquid slowly running down her left arm. After that, two men approached her and tried to take her but she fought back. Sergio didn’t even think about the situation. His body just moved without his consent and throw himself to the guys trying to hurt Raquel. He is not an experienced fighter. He exercised, yes, but he is a teacher and a pacifist at heart. He felt the pain on his torso when one of the guys punched him hard. Raquel continued to fight with the other one but got distracted when he took another hit on his face. It resulted to her being punched in the face as well knocking her out completely.</p><p>Sergio tried to get up but everything suddenly hurts. He watched as they carried Raquel into a black van and drove off. They just took Raquel. She is gone and everything hurts. He tried to move once more but his body gave in until everything went black.</p><p>“Mr. Marquina? Can you hear me? Mr. Marquina?” a voice called.</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw a blinding light so he squinted and blinked a few times to adjust his vision.</p><p>“He’s awake. I can give you a few minutes but after that he needs to rest”, a man said.</p><p>“Thank you, doctor”, another one replied.</p><p>Sergio tried to recall what happened before but all he can think about is Raquel. Right, Raquel…he remembered the gunshots and the fighting. He remembered her being unconscious and taken into a black van.</p><p>“Mr. Marquina, my name is Angel Rubio. I work with Inspector Raquel Murillo. The bartender said you were there when she was kidnapped. Can you please tell me what happened? Any information will be a big help”, the man with the glasses asked.</p><p>Kidnapped…Raquel was kidnapped. He didn’t dream that one. It actually happened.</p><p>“I followed her outside. I was going to ask her something but she told me to get down. I didn’t understand why but I followed anyway and then there were gunshots. I heard people screaming. When I looked up to find her, she’s firing her gun and then those two big men came to her and tried to take her. She fought them. I tried to help but I failed. Then, they took her to that van. I don’t know what happened next”, he answered in an autopilot voice. His brain recalling everything that has happened.</p><p>Angel wrote all of it down.</p><p>“What did those two men look like?” he asked.</p><p>Sergio squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember them clearly.</p><p>“Big, tall, Russian…probably. They got weird tattoos on their arms”, he answered.</p><p>“How about the van? Did you the plate number?” Angel asked again.</p><p>“I am not quite sure but if I remember it correctly it was 5968 DRX”, Sergio answered.</p><p>Angel couldn’t hide the fact that he’s impressed with Sergio’s memory. For a man who just got beat up, he remembers things perfectly.</p><p>“Thank you. What you told me will be very helpful to finding Inspector Murillo”, Angel said.</p><p>He’s about to leave when Sergio forced himself to sit.</p><p>“Can you tell me what kind of case she’s working on?” he asked and it stopped Angel on his tracks. “She’s been stressed for the last few weeks. I asked her about it but she never wanted to tell me because she said she didn’t want me to get involved. Earlier, she said they had an operation but someone messed up. She said she is still working on it. What does she mean by that?” he added.</p><p>Angel frowned at him. He then closed the door and locked it before returning to his seat beside his bed.</p><p>“You must be the teacher she’s telling me about”, he guessed and Sergio nodded to confirm it. “Raquel is working on this mafia case for a month now. The Commissioner entrusted it to her because he knows she can crack it and she did. No one was able to uncover the members of the mafia for years until her and she was able to locate their main operation base. We raided it yesterday. They’re all supposed to be there. That’s the intel but for some reason, only a few of their lower rank members were there”, he explained.</p><p>“Someone tipped them off”, Sergio concluded.</p><p>That surprised Angel again. He figured Sergio picks up things fast so he decided to just lay it all on him. Maybe another brilliant brain can help him find his partner.</p><p>“Raquel thinks the same as well. Only a handful of us knew about the raid which means there is a mole within the police. Whoever that person is, he must have something to do with Raquel’s kidnapping”, Angel said.</p><p>Sergio is taking it all well. His mind is working fast. Putting the pieces of the puzzle is what he’s good at.</p><p>“Right before she left the bar, she said her boss called her. She left in a hurry. Did you call her?” Sergio asked.</p><p>“No and I doubt it’s the Commissioner either because we’re all surprised when the news reached us about her disappearance”, Angel answered.</p><p>Well, someone did call her but the question is who and why she’s in a hurry to leave.</p><p>“Let me help. I know I am not qualified for police works but I can help. I am also discreet and I live alone so you don’t have to worry about confidentiality. Please, let me help get her back”, he pleaded.</p><p>Angel sighed. His boss will surely scold him for a long time by letting an innocent civilian in on the case but there’s no one else he can trust inside the precinct. There was only his partner and she’s been taken. Raquel trusted the teacher obviously so that means he should too.</p><p>“Alright…any ideas?” Angel agreed.</p><p>Sergio began pulling needles out of his arm to Angel’s surprise. He then picked up his coat and put it on. He is still a bit weak but he needs to get out of there.</p><p>“We need to find out who called her and what that person told her. Let’s get home”, he said.</p><p>He brought Angel to his apartment. He feels dizzy due to the painkiller but it’s no time to fret. Raquel needs to be saved and he needs to move. He turned on his computer set and started encoding. Angel stood behind him in awe as the man typed faster than light.</p><p>“Raquel mentioned you teach history and literature”, he muttered.</p><p>“Yeah…but I read a lot and technology fascinates me a bit so I taught myself a few tricks”, Sergio explained without looking at the cop.</p><p>Angel just nodded still surprised by the history teacher trying to hack the cell site network.</p><p>“I got it”, Sergio declared and pressed play.</p><p>[“Murillo”, Raquel answered.]</p><p>[“They are coming for you”, a man said on the other line.]</p><p>[“What? Who?” she asked.]</p><p>[“The Brotherhood! Their man inside told them all about you and where you are right now. They are going to come for you! You need to get out of there now!” the man answered.]</p><p>[“Alright…alright…thank you, Oleg”, she said and then the call ended.]</p><p>They were both quiet for a moment. That’s what the call was about. Someone warned her so she hurried out of the bar.</p><p>“Can you track down that Oleg?” Angel asked.</p><p>“Already done. I wrote the address. We can go now”, Sergio answered.</p><p>Oleg’s addressed to an abandoned warehouse. It is unlocked and very silent. They were about to leave assuming no one is there when they heard the sound of gun clicking.</p><p>“Who are you?” a man asked.</p><p>“Oleg, right? I am Angel Rubio. Inspector Murillo is my partner. This is Sergio Marquina, a friend of hers. We just want to talk to you about Raquel. She’s been kidnapped. We think you can help us”, Angel answered.</p><p>Oleg raised his gun higher.</p><p>“I don’t trust you”, he muttered.</p><p>“I believe you’re Raquel’s informant. I also think you already know who the mole is inside the police. Otherwise, you would’ve shot us by now. Put the gun down. We just want to find her”, Sergio said.</p><p>Oleg and Angel frowned at him but Oleg obeyed anyway and lowered his gun. </p><p>The three men sat down to talk. Oleg told them how he came to be her informant by saving his life once. He told them about the mafia and what they want to do with her.</p><p>“Who is the mole, Oleg?” Angel asked.</p><p>“I only got the last name. It’s Vicuña. I overheard it when one of the guys talked to him on the phone. It was before they ordered to abduct Raquel”, he answered.</p><p>Alberto Vicuña…Angel’s face darkened.</p><p>“You know him?” Sergio asked him.</p><p>“Yeah…he’s Raquel’s ex-husband, that son of a bitch. I am going to kill him”, he answered.</p><p>“I would like to help you with that but there’s more pressing matter at hand. Oleg, you know where they take her, right?” Sergio asked Oleg.</p><p>“It’s in their second base of operation. I was just about to give that information to her today to avoid them suspecting me from being the leak but I didn’t get the chance”, he answered.</p><p>Sergio nodded in thanks.</p><p>“Angel, how many men in your department do you trust?” he then asked the cop.</p><p>The plan is simple. Get Raquel out and arrest as many as they can. Afterwards, they will deal with Alberto. Raquel is the first priority. Angel was able to persuade Suarez, Antoñanzas, and six more tactical to join the operation. He also convinced the Commissioner to keep it quiet and far from Alberto’s ears. The Commissioner agreed in condition that after the rescue mission, he will be able to provide evidence that Alberto is indeed the mole.</p><p>The team raided the place Oleg told them to and he was right. The mafia is indeed operating there and all the big players are present. There had been crossfire between sides but they were able to get them. Suarez was the one to find Raquel who was tied up to the ceiling.</p><p>“I got the inspector”, Suarez reported and then carried her to safety where Sergio was waiting.</p><p>He helped her removed the shackles around her arms and then he proceeded to check her for injuries. Meanwhile, Raquel looked at him in surprise. </p><p>“Sergio? What are you doing here?” she asked.</p><p>“Your teacher is the one who helped us find you”, Angel answered for him.</p><p>Sergio just smiled at her relieved to see she’s alright. She has a few scratches and bruise but no life threatening injuries. Raquel noticed he got tons of screens in front of him. He is indeed helping the police to get her.</p><p>“Thank you”, she said.</p><p>“Any time, just don’t get kidnapped again”, he replied and they both laughed.</p><p>They were able to bring to justice the gang members and when they arrived at the precinct, they were greeted with applause.</p><p>“Raquel, I am so glad to see you’re alright”, Alberto said.</p><p>Sergio cleared his throat catching the attention of everyone. </p><p>“Commissioner, I believe you asked for this”, he said and handed a recorder to the Commissioner which he took.</p><p>The Commissioner played it in front of everyone.</p><p>[“It’s me, Vicuña. I know where she is”, Alberto’s voice rang inside the room.]</p><p>[“Where?” the man on the other line asked.]</p><p>[“Hanoi. She goes there every day. She will be there”, he answered.]</p><p>[“Is she alone?” the man asked again.]</p><p>[“Yes, she is alone. It is your chance to get her out of the way”, Alberto answered and then the line got cut off.]</p><p>There is a deafening silence inside the precinct.</p><p>“That conversation was registered within the area where Inspector Murillo was kept. The call was traced to Alberto’s phone and the phone of one of the gang’s member”, Angel informed them.</p><p>The Commissioner turned to Alberto who suddenly became white as paper. </p><p>“Please arrest this disgrace immediately”, the Commissioner ordered and it didn’t take Raquel a few seconds to move.</p><p>She pushed his head down the table and cuffed him herself.</p><p>“Alberto Vicuña, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent but either way, you are fucked”, she declared.</p><p>Suarez is the one who took him away with pleasure. The Commissioner congratulated Angel, Raquel and Sergio for a job well done. He even offered Sergio a job at the force but he declined politely.</p><p>After that, Sergio drove Raquel to her home so she can take a shower and change. Marivi is kind enough to give them some time to talk before she goes motherly to her rescued daughter.</p><p>“So, Angel told me you are quite the hacker”, she muttered.</p><p>Sergio adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“Well, I have read a lot about it but I never applied the knowledge until now. I just wanted to save you very much so I did it even though it’s illegal”, he explained nervously.</p><p>Raquel laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I am not going to arrest you. You save my life so thank you”, she said.</p><p>Sergio smiled and sighed in relief.</p><p>“Raquel…listen, before all of these things happened, I followed you to ask you something. Actually, I have been wanting to ask you but I was not brave enough to do so but after you were kidnapped, I realized how precious time is and I don’t want to waste anymore. Raquel, would you like to go out on a date with me?” he finally asked.</p><p>She rolled her eyes around and smiled.</p><p>“Well, if I had known it would take me to get kidnapped for you to finally ask me I would’ve orchestrated it a long time ago. Of course, I would like to!” she answered and they both laughed at the chances.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shootout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raquel responded to a school shootout where Sergio is teaching. </p><p>WARNING: Depiction of violence and death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another prompt request from @Serquel: "Sergio’s a high school teacher, Raquel’s a cop. One day her superiors sent her to make a prevention intervention with the students in the school of Sergio."</p><p>I am combining it with another @Serquel's request: " Raquel is police inspector, Sergio a professor in high school. One day there is a shooting in the school. Sergio tries to keep his class safe. Raquel goes into the class and tries to save the students with Sergio’s help."</p><p>ENJOY!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RAQUEL</p><p> </p><p>It is like any other day for Raquel except for the part that her boss just assigned her to conduct a prevention intervention at the local school. Public speaking is not really her thing especially to young students who may not want to listen to her but she’s not the one to back out on assignment especially if her boss is the one who gave it to her. </p><p>She bought a to-go breakfast because she hates the food at the school’s cafeteria. She should know because she studied there for a year before transferring to another school. Raquel was just about to park her car when she heard a gunshot coming from inside the building of the school. Due to her reflexes, she stepped on the brake hard, stopping her car immediately. She then picked up her radio to call it in. </p><p>“Inspector Murillo, there has been a gun fired inside the school. I am at the scene requesting immediate backup”, she said. </p><p>“Copy that, Inspector Murillo. Backup will be there in ten to fifteen minutes”, the radio said. </p><p>That’s a long time, she thought. It’s part of their training to never respond to that kind of situation alone. They must have a partner with them or additional backup. In her case, Angel is on sick leave which means she got no partner for the day and the backup will arrived in ten minutes or even more. A lot can happen in ten minutes and the place is full of children. She needs to go in now. </p><p>“I’m going in. Tell the others to get in here fast”, she said on the radio and hang up. </p><p> </p><p>SERGIO</p><p> </p><p>First period class is always the hardest because the students are still half asleep and no one really wants to study history in the morning but he cannot do anything about it because it’s the given schedule. Of course, he does his best to make it fun and enjoyable for them but there are times that he just can’t win. The school should really think about putting P.E. on first period instead of history.</p><p>That morning is no different. It doesn’t help that it is a gloomy weather and everyone is feeling off including himself. He would rather spend the day on his apartment and watch classic movies or read books but he has a job to do. He needs to educate them and they need to learn. </p><p>“Turn your books on page 56”, he instructed and the class obeyed lazily. </p><p>Sergio was just about to begin the lecture when he heard some students outside of the room screaming. </p><p>“Remain seated. I will be right back”, he said to his class and went outside. </p><p>As soon as he opened the door, he saw piles of children running around screaming followed by a boy. He cannot remember his name but he is sure he is a student of the school. He is wearing a black hoody and, to his horror, is carrying a gun. It is an institution of education, a safe haven for children. Gun is not supposed to be in there let alone be carried by a boy. Then, he heard the first shot. His eyes found another boy bleeding on the hallway. It sent everyone to panic. </p><p>A part of him tells him that he can take on the boy. He is bigger than him. He can grab the gun and save everyone but what are the chances he can actually pull that off? He might fail at it and get shot himself. When that happens, who will take care of his students waiting for him in the classroom? Right now, he got a classroom filled with kids probably frightened to death and those kids he can save so Sergio hurried back to his classroom and closed the door. </p><p>His students are already on the floor hiding under their desks and shaking. </p><p>“Mr. Marquina, what’s happening out there?” one of his students asked. </p><p>“I am not sure. We can’t go out. It’s too dangerous. Just remain here and stay calm. Help is coming”, he answered and then took his phone and started calling everyone. </p><p> </p><p>RAQUEL</p><p> </p><p>She entered the building armed with her gun. Her eyes widened upon seeing the blood on the information desk with a bloody woman behind it. She went to her and checked her pulse but she found none. She’s already dead. </p><p>“Joder…” she muttered. </p><p>She continued walking until she found few students hiding behind pillars. </p><p>“I am a police. Go walk quietly towards the main entrance. Do not run. It is clear to go that way. I promise you”, she instructed and they slowly came out of hiding. “How many people with guns are there?” she asked before she lets them go. </p><p>If she’s going to jump into a shootout, she needs to know how many her opponent is. </p><p>“Just one…his name is Freddy”, the young girl answered. </p><p>Her voice is shaking from fear. All of them are scared to death. </p><p>“Okay. Thank you. Now go and stay quiet. The other police will be there shortly”, she instructed and the kids followed and left. </p><p>The hallways of the school are total mess. There are bags left abandoned on the floor. There were bloods on the walls, the lockers. There were students and school staff who were shot. She was able to help a couple of them who are still alive. While she’s tracking the culprit, she stumbled upon a young girl dead on the floor. She estimated her to be around age seven to eight, too young for her life to end this way. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest. It fueled her determination to chase down whoever created this mess. Freddy. That’s the name the young girl told her.</p><p>Just as she turned around the corner, she came face to face to a boy in a black hoody carrying a gun. He looked stunned upon seeing her but then started firing at her. Raquel took cover and fired back. Is it really happening? Is she firing a gun against a young boy who is probably fifteen or sixteen? </p><p>“Cuerpo Nacional de Policia! Drop your weapon or we will be forced to take you down!” she declared emphasizing on ‘we’ hoping that will intimidate him. </p><p>It’s not to scare him off because that mostly doesn’t work on other cases. She announced it as per protocol. The boy only continued shooting at her. She never thought the day will come where she will be forced to use her gun on a kid but she has no choice. She fired back and so begins the hunt. </p><p>“Fucking hell”, she muttered. </p><p> </p><p>SERGIO</p><p> </p><p>He already called the principal of the school. He was informed that they were able to evacuate the other wing of the school and most of the staff is safe. He was assured that the police are on their way and that he is to make sure his class will be safe with him. </p><p>Of course it is his job to keep them safe. No one needs to tell that to him so he did his best to keep them calm and quiet. He gave them assurances and told them stories. It worked for a few minutes but when the gunshots started, the kids started screaming. </p><p>“Please, stay quiet!” he pleaded but it is hard when they can hear the guns outside. </p><p>It sounded incoherent and out of beat unlike earlier. Crossfire, he thought. Then it will mean that the cops are probably inside the school. Cavalry has arrived. He felt a strand of relief. </p><p>The air went still after that crossfire. The gunshots stopped and they are left waiting. Is it over yet? Are they finally safe? They heard footsteps outside and so they all held their breaths to avoid being discovered in case it’s not the police. Suddenly, the door went opened. </p><p>“Please, don’t shoot!” Sergio is quick to say. </p><p> </p><p>RAQUEL &amp; SERGIO</p><p> </p><p>Raquel frowned upon seeing a bunch of kids inside the classroom. Freddy ran from their fight and she’s been trying to find him. She didn’t think she will find a classroom filled with students. Her eyes fell on the man wearing glasses with his hands up. </p><p>“Inspector Raquel Murillo. Is this your class?” she asked him. </p><p>“Yes, Sergio Marquina”, he answered. </p><p>“You need to get them out of here. It’s not safe. The boy went that direction so it should be safe for you to take your students to the main entrance. Unfortunately, I cannot escort you because I am in pursuit but I assure you the coast is clear”, she instructed. </p><p>He blinked a few times. He has no problem with a woman in charge or a woman holding a gun but a woman alone inside a building where there is a boy running around killing people?</p><p>“You’re chasing him by yourself?” he asked. </p><p>His tone is far from mocking. He sounded concerned and worried for her. Raquel found it strange and thoughtful at the same time considering they don’t know each other. </p><p>“The backup must be outside. Bring your students there and tell them that the assailant’s name is Freddy and he’s alone. Tell them Inspector Murillo is in pursuit and that I need backup”, she ordered. </p><p>He wanted to argue that she shouldn’t go in by herself but the look on her face screams authority so he nodded in agreement and followed her instructions to take the kids to safety. </p><p>Meanwhile, Raquel resumed searching the place for Freddy. He could be hiding anywhere and it might take her time to find him. Another gunshot informed her that he’s near the library. She quickly ran to the room and found Freddy holding a fellow female student hostage. </p><p> </p><p>SERGIO</p><p> </p><p>They are near the entrance when they heard another gunshot. His thoughts immediately went to the inspector. What if she’s the one who’s been shot? She’s all alone and Freddy is not exactly in his right mind to care. He tapped one of his students on his shoulder. </p><p>“Do you remember the inspector’s message for her colleagues outside?” the little boy nodded. “Good. I need you to tell them that”, he said. </p><p>“Where are you going?” the boy asked. </p><p>“I can’t let the inspector face Freddy alone. Don’t worry, I will make sure you all get out of here safely”, he answered. </p><p>He stuck to his words and made sure all of his students were able to exit the school. Once they’re all out, he went to find the inspector. It didn’t take long because there was another gunshot that informed him of their location. </p><p>Sergio finally found the inspector inside the library pointing her gun to Freddy while he is pointing his to the young girl in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>RAQUEL &amp; SERGIO</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe how casual he shoots people. She has been trained for years to use her firearm but she never felt comfortable using it whereas Freddy doesn’t even flinch when he fired his. There is that utter coldness in his eyes. There is no remorse or guilt or sadness in them. They’re just cold. </p><p>“Drop your weapon, Freddy. Whatever it is you want, we can talk about it. I am sure we can come to an agreement, a deal. It doesn’t have to be this way. There had been too many bodies already. We can stop adding more just drop it and let’s talk”, she said in an attempt to coax him but he didn’t yield. </p><p>Sergio stood behind her frozen by the situation. No one is moving. He saw five dead students on the floor. Freddy didn’t talk. He didn’t cry. His face is almost blank. </p><p>“Don’t…” he heard Raquel said. “Don’t do it, Freddy”, she added. </p><p>He looked at the young boy as he raised his gun to the girl’s head. Right then and there, Sergio is sure he will shoot her. He waited for the sound and it did happen. He heard the shot but the girl remained standing. It is Freddy who fell on the floor. </p><p>Sergio turned to the inspector who is still there with her gun but he can see her hands shaking a bit. </p><p>Raquel just had to do it. He was about to shoot the girl and there is no other way to stop him. She tried talking to him, warning him, giving him every opportunity to stop but he didn’t listen so she was forced to pull the trigger. It felt different. It wasn’t her first time firing a gun but this time it felt wrong. For the first time, she resent holding her gun. She cannot even look at it properly without feeling disgusted.</p><p>When she recovered, she went to the girl to check if she’s hurt before checking on Freddy. She hoped to find a pulse on him but she knows it will be impossible. It was a clean head shot. Her aim is just too good. He is dead. </p><p>“Inspector”, a man said behind her. </p><p>She turned and saw the teacher looking at her. She would’ve explained herself but she saw that there’s no need. He is not asking for it. She tried to look for judgment in his eyes but she didn’t find any of that either.</p><p>“Can I use your phone? I left mine in my car”, she asked.</p><p>Sergio nodded and handed her his phone. He watched as the inspector dialed with her shaky hands and make the call.</p><p>“Suarez, it’s Raquel. Target is down. You can come in. Yes. There’s only one assailant. I got six bodies here inside the library, more outside. Alright. Thank you”, she said and then hung up. She then turned to Sergio and returned his phone. “Thank you”, she said.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked.</p><p>It is there again, the concern, the worry in his eyes. She cannot quite figure out why but it makes her feel better to know someone cares about her well-being inside the school.</p><p>“I will be”, she answered and then saw the others kids looking at them. “Can you do me a favor, Mr. Marquina? Can you help these kids out of here? They don’t need to stare to their dead friends’ bodies any longer”, she requested.</p><p>“Of course…of course”, he agreed.</p><p>Sergio did what he was asked and escorted the kids out of the school. Out there, he was asked by other investigator what happened inside the school. He told them everything he knows that happened down to the inspector saving that girl from being killed. He made it clear that the inspector did it as last resort and she had saved all of them. He didn’t want the inspector to take the fall for Freddy’s death when there’s nothing she could’ve done to stop him from taking more lives.</p><p>Once the police was done taking his statement, he went to talk to his colleagues at school. He learned they lost eight of their co-workers and the police are still counting the students’ casualties. He took a walk away from the scene so he can breathe some air. It is a lot to take in. Today is supposed to be an ordinary day at school. The kids were supposed to learn something new today and not go through that horrible experience. Sergio came across the inspector who is already standing by the parking lot looking at the space while smoking.</p><p>“Inspector”, he called so he won’t startle her.</p><p>She turned to him and gave him a small smile. He noticed that her eyes are red, sore from crying. He felt something in his chest. </p><p>“How are you holding up, Mr. Marquina?” she asked.</p><p>“Please call me, Sergio”, he muttered while he adjusted his glasses. “I think I should be the one asking you that, Inspector”, he said.</p><p>“Raquel, you can call me Raquel”, she replied and resumed smoking. </p><p>He saw that the shaking of her hands didn’t go away. She is masking it with her cigarette but he can see it nonetheless.</p><p>“Freddy Gonzales, that was his name. He was sixteen years old. According to your Guidance Counselor’s records, he had been in and out of his office. Freddy was a subject of numerous cases of bullying by higher year students. I requested for his medical records and he had been treated for cuts and bruises due to punches he obtained from other kids at school. My colleague interviewed his mother and she told him how depressed her son was about being bullied every day at this school. She said he used to be a sweet boy until he snapped, today. Those kids that were killed, their names appeared on the Guidance Counselor’s notes during his session with Freddy. He told him that they were the one who were hurting him but apparently, your Counselor didn’t take any action. He noted that it’s a phase, if you can call it that. Freddy brought that gun today at school and killed all those who made him feel worthless. He retaliated after enduring pain for years and now he’s dead”, she started.</p><p>Sergio looked at him with wide eyes. Of course, he doesn’t know about it because Freddy has never been his student. He had never met him before. He wasn’t even aware of the bullying that’s happening in campus.</p><p>“I don’t know how I am going to feel about what I did. My friends at work said I did a good job. My boss congratulated me and said I will be recommended for promotion but it doesn’t feel right to me. It doesn’t feel good. I don’t feel like I deserve any recognition for ending a boy’s life. It shouldn’t have ended like that, you know? I should’ve tried harder. He needed help. He needed someone who will listen and who will help him and I shot him in the head”, she continued.</p><p>“Okay, stop”, he cut her off and she turned to him. “It is not your fault. You came here to save lives and you did. We don’t know how much more Freddy will take down with him if you hadn’t responded and you cannot bury that fact with guilt. I know it’s not easy and it is not supposed to feel right and good because Freddy was also a victim but it’s done. You made the hard choice and you saved lives of innocent children. Freddy didn’t deserve to go like that but the others kids didn’t deserve to die like that either. My colleagues didn’t deserve that too. If we’re going to throw blame, we’ll be here for a long time because there’s a lot who’s at fault here but we cannot dwell on that right now. You did your job and that’s it”, he explained.</p><p>Raquel stopped smoking. How can a teacher be that on point? She should be the one comforting him after what he went through with his class and yet there he is coaxing her out of her guilt. Freddy went through hell. It is true. He also chose to resort to violence that ended up taking a lot of lives at school including those who were innocent and did nothing wrong to him. Who really are the victims here? She’s not sure.</p><p>“You’re right. Of course, you are right”, she muttered and smiled.</p><p>“Inspector!” Suarez yelled a few feet away from them. “We are heading back. Do you need a ride?” he asked.</p><p>“No, thank you! I got my car, Suarez”, she answered and the police waved goodbye. Raquel then turned to Sergio. “I have to go to the station to make a report of what happened. After that, I am going to need a lot of booze to get me through the day. I would like it if you can join me”, she said.</p><p>He was caught off guard by the invitation. He thought about the things he needed to do. The principal said he will be taking care of everything and asked him to take the rest of the week off. It is his some sort of reward for keeping his class unharmed and ushering the kids at the library out of there so he got nothing left to do for the rest of the day.</p><p>“Well, if you’re planning on getting wasted I think it’s the responsible thing to do to accompany you and make sure you will not drive while under the influence of alcohol”, he said while adjusting his glasses.</p><p>Raquel found it adorable the way he did that. She can tell it’s his mannerism whenever he’s nervous or simply thinking.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, after a day like this, all I want is to get hammered later. I will definitely need a driver”, she said and they both laughed.</p><p>“Alright, where are the keys?” he asked and Raquel tossed it to him. “Lead the way, Inspector”, he then said and followed Raquel to her car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For Girls Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>during the girls' party at Tokyo's room, they asked Raquel how she and the Professor became a couple and more...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt request by @Cycydvd: "Do you think you could write a fic on the gilrs' party? Especially with the girls asking to raquel questions about her relationship with sergio because i was really disappointed with what we saw in season 4 for this scene."</p><p>it was shorter because i am a little tired from work today and prolonging the sharing about Sergio and Raquel's history felt like rehashing the series a bit so here it is...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tequila and weed is not a good combination, well, not if you’re trying to retain control which is Raquel’s goal. She had agreed to join the girls in Tokyo’s room for a party but she didn’t intend to get hammered with the rest of them. First of all, she is the second-in-command in the ground. Second, it is in the rules that they are to focus only on the heist. Lastly, Sergio will be mad to see her wasted.</p><p>Tokyo is truly a bad influence. She cannot actually remember how they were able to persuade her to party with them. Next thing she knew, she’s holding the weed and smoking it like in younger days. The shots kept coming and then they were dancing. It was fun. It’s been a long time since the last time she let her hair down. Back in Madrid, she wasn’t able to do much of that. When she was with Alberto, he didn’t allow her to go out with her friends and when she got divorced, she focused all her time and energy on work and on Paula that she lost time to spend with her friends. After the first heist, she followed Sergio to Palawan and with him, she doesn’t feel the need to go and spend her time with other people. All she wants is to be with him all the time so partying has never come up in her brain.</p><p>“So, tell us the story how you and the Professor ended up together?” Nairobi asked when they all got tired of dancing.</p><p>“Yeah, tell us!” Monica yelled while slurring. She is so drunk.</p><p>“We already did. Professor did say, right?” Raquel said.</p><p>She can’t actually remember if Sergio explained to the others what happened three years ago.</p><p>“He’s been very vague and we want details”, Tokyo said.</p><p>Of course, they want details. Raquel rolled her eyes at that. She doesn’t get their fascination with Sergio’s private life. Maybe because he’s always been the Professor for them so whenever he let them see glimpses of Sergio, they want more.</p><p>“Well, you already know that we met at Hanoi when he approached me. He was pretending to be someone else, a cider maker, so he can get information from me. Like an idiot, I bought it big time”, she started.</p><p>“Didn’t you suspect him at all? He must be asking question after question about the case, right?” Nairobi asked.</p><p>“Oh, I did…twice. The first one, I thought he was a reporter so I pinned him down the bar and frisked him in front of everyone but as you well know, he always got a backup plan. He apparently knew the owner of the bar so he vouched for him”, Raquel answered.</p><p>Monica gasped and made an ‘awwww’ sound.</p><p>“I know. I was so embarrassed. I thought I messed up since I was on edge because of you guys”, eyeing all of them. “Anyway, the second time was when Angel told me about his hangar. He followed Sergio once and saw how strange his ‘cider factory’ is and he told me about it. We were on our first date that night…”</p><p>“Date? Wow, Lisbon…you move fast”, Tokyo muttered.</p><p>“…one of my many alluring traits”, she teased back with a smirk, “So, I asked him to look at me under the table. You should’ve seen his face though. He was so nervous. He was afraid to get caught by other customers at the bar but when he did, he saw my gun pointed at him. After that, I asked him to take me to the hangar but he took me to his backup location so once again, I embarrassed myself thinking I messed up once more”, she continued.</p><p>“Well, the Professor is one hell of a genius”, Nairobi muttered.</p><p>Monica raised her glass to that and drank some more…sloppily.</p><p>“Oh yeah…then, we slept together in that supposed ‘cider factory’”, Raquel finished.</p><p>The girls cheered and gasped. Raquel just took her shot proudly. She’s never been embarrassed when it comes to her sexuality. It was Sergio who always turns red whenever the topic comes up.</p><p>“I take it back. You don’t move fast, Inspector. You’re a fucking Ferrari!” Tokyo exclaimed and everyone laughed including her.</p><p>“So, how did you find out that he is the Professor?” Nairobi asked.</p><p>Raquel lit up her cigarette and took a deep breath.</p><p>“One strand of orange hair from a wig…” she took another puff. “We were in Hanoi at the time. We were planning which island at the Caribbean we will go after the case when I saw it on his shirt. It immediately clicked in my brain. I excused myself to the bathroom before I hyperventilate in front of everyone in the bar. I made a few calls to confirm about that wig and everything adds up. Well, devastated is an understatement during that time. I don’t fall for a guy so often and I happened to fall for the mastermind of the gang I was trying to catch”, she added.</p><p>They went silent for a moment. The girls tried to picture that moment when Lisbon found out she fell for a criminal and not just any criminal. She fell for the Professor. It wasn’t just accepting the fact that he’s the Professor but also the fact that he deceived her from the moment they met. It makes someone just doubt everything the man said from the start.</p><p>“What did you then?” Monica asked with all of her sympathy for Raquel.</p><p>“I brought him to your hideout in Toledo and tied him up to the ceiling at the attic. I should’ve turned him in but I want to know the truth. I want to know if it’s all been a lie, you know. I was so furious and I wanted an explanation and he gave it to me, all of it, but I couldn’t bring myself to believe any word that came out of his mouth. I even slapped him thrice when he told me that he fell in love with me. After that, I left him to get a polygraph kit. I hooked him up with it but it said everything he’s telling was true. Still, didn’t believe him or more like I didn’t want to so I tried to bring him in but he knocked me out and took off with my purse and car. I had to walk my way to town in heels”, she answered.</p><p>She got all of their attentions which were far more focused than what they’re giving Sergio during class. If he knew, he will be livid.</p><p>“The Professor said you managed to find the hangar and that you helped us escape. Why did you switch sides when you were hell bent on putting us behind bars?” Tokyo finally asked.</p><p>She has been wondering that ever since she found out the former inspector is now part of their gang. In her opinion, once a traitor, always a traitor and she’s just waiting for her to drop the bomb on them and revealed she’s still a cop.</p><p>“He told me why he’s doing it, why he wants to push the heist so desperately. I accused him that all he ever cared about is money. It wasn’t true. It was all about setting the grounds even for everyone to play in. He argued that if the system can cheat and make their own money for their own good, why not ordinary people like us? He said it’s just paper. It’s nothing but then again, it could be everything. He made me realized that the system I was working for isn’t as perfect as it cracked up to be. For years, I let myself be blinded by the government that I failed to see the faults. System is not fair to everyone. I should know. They denied me of justice when they refused to put my ex-husband in prison after he used me as his personal punching bag for years just because he’s friends with important people in our department. I know you must’ve thought I helped the Professor because I was in love and it’s a part of it but that’s the primary reason. I made that choice because he made me believe in the same thing he does”, she answered.<br/>They knew about the case she filed against her ex-husband but they didn’t know why. They have no idea that she’s been abused by the man she used to love. Who would’ve thought? Raquel has always been the definition of confidence and strength for them. That sort of thing shouldn’t happen to someone like her, right?</p><p>“Well I am glad you followed the Professor to Palawan and got away from that abusive bastard”, Nairobi muttered.</p><p>Raquel smiled and took another shot.</p><p>“…took me a year to discover where he was. Your genius Professor put the coordinates at the back of the postcards he gave me but when I found it, I hopped on the next plane out of Spain”, she said.</p><p>That left the girls speechless. That certainly changed the way Tokyo looked at Raquel. She had stayed few days with her and her family in Palawan before the gang arrived and it’s the first time she saw a different side to the tough inspector. She was loving and soft when it comes to her daughter and mother. She takes care of her guardian angel but she can be tough when she needed to defend the people she loves.</p><p>“Do you think we will be able to get Rio back?” she suddenly asked.</p><p>She may not have been as brave as Raquel when it comes to love for she has taken Rio for granted but she will anything for him. If given a chance, she will leave everything for Rio. She will do everything Raquel did for the Professor for Rio.</p><p>Raquel sighed and put down her glass and cigarette. The alcohol is affecting her but the topic of Rio still managed to ground her.</p><p>“We will do our best to get him back. It will not be easy and we desperately need to make the plan work. Otherwise, it will be impossible. One mistake can screw up everything and lead to everyone either going to jail or dead. That’s why we cannot afford to make any. It has to be perfect”, she answered.</p><p>They are now serious despite the huge amount of alcohol in their systems.</p><p>“We won’t. This plan will work and we will get Rio back”, Nairobi said.</p><p>“Good. It’s good to know we’re all on the same page. So, are we still partying or sulking because I am craving to be completely hammered and right now I am nowhere near it”, Raquel proposed and the smiles returned to their faces.</p><p>“LET’S KEEP ON PARTYING!!!” Monica yelled and they all laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Promise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>during training class, Raquel got hurt which sent Sergio into panic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt request from @Loup: "Sergio watches Raquel have a boxing class :)"</p><p>i am not sure if this is the direction you wanted though but i am no good with smut type of story but i did my best. i hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning exercise session is for strict implementation to keep the gang fit. They will be inside the Bank of Spain for days and if some things come up, they will be there longer which means they will need to have a long endurance and energy. They cannot afford to be fatigued. Aside from the exercise routine he set up for them, Sergio also mandated basic self-defense classes led by Marseille. He did ask Raquel to lead the class too but she agreed to do it for the weapon’s training.</p><p>Today is intended for hand to hand combat moves. Marseille started the class with a short lecture and then proceeded to demonstration. Once he was able to show them the basics, he asked them to pair up for practice. Tokyo paired with Nairobi. Monica paired Denver. Helsinki is with Palermo while Raquel ended up with Bogota. It should be fine except for the fact that Bogota double the size of Raquel. She looked so tiny next to him. Sergio was worried that she will get hurt with the exercise but requesting for them to switch partner will be an incredible show of favoritism and Raquel wouldn’t like that at all.</p><p>The practice begins and the pairs started doing the moves. To everyone’s surprise, Bogota was able to match Raquel. They have no doubt the former inspector will be good with fighting since she’s been trained for it for years but Bogota is supposed to be the master welder. To see him keep up with Raquel is astonishing. While the others are in awe, Sergio is holding his breath. One wrong move, Raquel could get hurt. Marseille asked them to turn it up, to pretend it’s a matter of life and death. Sergio’s heart fastened. </p><p>Bogota made his moves a bit aggressive but Raquel did not waiver. She just moved just as much like him and then when he grew tired, she advanced. Raquel attacked the big guy with such fluidity and grace. It is such a sight to see that the others stopped practicing. They just stood there and watched. Raquel managed to land a blow to Bogota’s torso and a kick to his left thigh earning a groan from him. A smirk appeared on her lips. She’s clearly having fun. It’s been a while since she set foot on training grounds and she likes going up against men twice her size. She finds it challenging.</p><p>The big guy shook the sting on his body and advanced himself. He started attacking while Raquel went on defense mode. Sergio is just looking for an excuse to stop the training before anyone can get hurt but he found none that wouldn’t piss off Raquel or make him look bias. She hit the table behind her causing her to stumble but she quickly got back on her feet but not fast enough to deflect Bogota’s kick. His foot got her stomach and she fell backwards again. </p><p>“Alright…that’s it. Class is over”, Sergio intervened.</p><p>Everyone gasped. They all seemed to forget that Lisbon is the Professor’s girlfriend. Bogota was reminded of that when Sergio sent him a sharp gaze. Raquel put her hand up meaning she’s fine but Sergio did not buy it. Marseille sent everyone out of the classroom to give the two some privacy.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Sergio asked her in concern.</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a minute”, she answered while gathering herself. </p><p>She took quite a blow and she had trouble catching her breath for a few moments there but it’s nothing she couldn’t handle. She’s been through worse.</p><p>“Honestly Sergio, I am fine. You didn’t have to cancel the class”, she said when she noticed him staring.</p><p>“You got kicked in your stomach by Bogota who is a lot bigger than you. You are not fine. It will bruise”, he explained.</p><p>There is an urgency in his voice and fear too. It is one of the reasons why he doesn’t want her to be part of the heist in the first place. The mere thought of her getting hurt already pains him let alone seeing it first hand and they’re not even starting the heist yet.</p><p>“Sergio, I was a trained police officer, remember? I took worse hits during my academy days and when I was working at the department. Chasing bad guys wasn’t exactly glamorous, you know. Besides, this is nothing compared to what I got from Alberto so don’t worry”, she said but she regretted saying that afterwards.</p><p>She felt him stiffened upon mentioning Alberto. It is a sour subject for the both of them and bringing it up right after he saw her got kicked is not a good idea. She is sure he will ship her back to Philippines.</p><p>“The point of having you in the command with me is to keep you away from getting hurt. You made a promise that you will stay out of trouble”, he muttered in a low voice.</p><p>“I know. This is just training, Sergio. It’s not like we will need it in command. I am sorry for taking it too far. I provoked Bogota so it’s my fault. I am sorry”, she apologized.</p><p>It is true. She was having way too much fun and she hit Bogota on purpose to get him to fight back. She shouldn’t have done that although it makes for a good training, she shouldn’t have done that in front of Sergio.</p><p>“I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t bear it”, he confessed.</p><p>He sounded so defeated and scared. He already lost so many people in his life to the fact that he got no family left. The only people he consider family is the gang and Raquel, Paula and Marivi. He cannot afford to lose another one and definitely not Raquel. He will lose his mind.</p><p>“I know. I am sorry. I won’t do it again. I am sorry”, she repeated and cupped his face to put a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>Sergio reached for her shirt and lifted it up to check on her torso. The bruise is already forming and it’s quite huge than what she expected. </p><p>“Let’s put some ice on it and then apply cream after”, he said. </p><p>“Hey, listen to me. I will not let myself get killed on this heist. You want to know why? Because I am not ready to give up our life yet. You know I am too stubborn to just give up like that so you can count on me to keep on hanging as much as I can”, she said while emphasizing on every word.</p><p>“Just promise me you will keep out of the danger. If you find yourself in that situation, you run or you tell them my location. They will let you go just to catch me. Promise me, Raquel”, he insisted.</p><p>She looked into his eyes and nodded. “I promise”, she said but it is a lie because few days later, she broke that promise by not telling them where he is to protect him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fatherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sergio is overjoyed being a father to their son that he spends his entire time with him. Raquel, despite being glad about it, feels frustrated because he's been spoiling  their kid and losing time with her. She decided to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt request by @Alicia_hp: "I always want to see Serquel baby and how Sergio learns to become a real father. I think it must be fun and sweet. Sergio is the one play the good and somehow Raquel got to play the evil because Sergio absolutely is the one willing to hold the baby through the night when Raquel wants the baby sleep on herself!"</p><p>i don't have much knowledge when it comes to babies and being a parent because i am not married yet but i did what i could with this prompt. Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been six months since Milan has been born but Sergio still couldn’t keep his eyes away from him for one minute. Of course, it is natural for the first time father like him. Although for him, Paula is always his daughter, he didn’t witness her being born and grow up from a baby to toddler. Milan is his first chance to actually experience being a father from the beginning.</p><p>Raquel’s pregnancy has been difficult. She’s not exactly young when she got pregnant. They hadn’t planned it and surely they hadn’t discussed it. When she told him about it, he almost jumped from the ground up before fear crept up in him. What did he know about babies? He has never been around with one before in his life. First, he is the youngest in the Marquina family. Second, he spent his childhood in the hospital. Third, Andres raised him by himself while moving all around Europe so engaging with social life with other kids had not been a priority. Plus, he’s an introvert. Raquel talked him out of his fears, made him realize that Milan is their new beginning. She made him realize how precious the chance they were given to be parents once more.</p><p>During her third trimester, Raquel was forced to be on bed rest to avoid any complications to her pregnancy. She hated it because she doesn’t like being immobile but she compromised for the sake of their unborn child. Sergio did the house chores himself, cooked meals for everyone, and took care of Paula and Marivi by himself with the help of Ana during those days. Paula was a delight. She was so excited to become a big sister and she took it upon herself to read to her Mama’s belly so her baby brother can hear her voice. Marivi gave her daughter nonstop advice about pregnancy and being a mother like she hadn’t done it before. Of course, Raquel humored her. It’s her illness. She forgot sometimes that her daughter already went through all that with Paula. Raquel understood. Her mother was just excited to be a grandmother again.</p><p>When the time has come, Sergio couldn’t stop pacing back and forth while Raquel was giving birth inside. He wanted to be there for her but the doctor had asked him to stay outside. It took far longer than what he had researched online. There had been complications during the delivery and he was told that Raquel had lost a lot of blood but they made it. He couldn’t contain his happiness upon seeing Raquel, the love of his life, nursing their son…their son. She had named him Milan, one of the cities in Andres’ favorite country. He was moved beyond words by her tribute to his brother. He finally understood why Denver kissed everyone at the hospital and screamed at the top of his lungs when Monica gave birth to Cincinnati. He could’ve done the same if he wasn’t able to restrain himself from screaming on the rooftop how happy he is to be a father.</p><p>That was the easy part.</p><p>After the joyous phase of having new addition to their family, the sleepless night followed. Babies don’t exactly follow the same routine and body clock as adults have. They wake up whenever they want and they eat whenever they’re hungry. The worst part of it was they don’t just tell you what they want or what bothers them. They just cry and Sergio took a hard time deciphering Milan’s cries. He spent nights observing his son to know what his cries mean and soon enough he was able to master them. </p><p>Raquel was very impressed. She let him do the hard work since he insisted. He said that she went through it already with Paula so it’s not fair. She watched him Google baby stuff online and read tons of books about babies. He stayed up late at night so he can watch their son and grasp the meaning behind his cries. When Milan suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night, he was the one who gets up to put him back to sleep. He always wants to be the one to put him to sleep. Sometimes, Raquel has to fight him so she can hold their son because Sergio is so into him that he doesn’t want to get separated from Milan. It is all adorable, yes, but not after six months.</p><p>She is frustrated because it’s been six months now and she couldn’t even get a time alone with her man. He’s always with Milan and if he is sleeping, Paula will occupy their time. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, make love to him like they used to do but she couldn’t do any of that because whenever she tries to start something, Milan will catch his attention.</p><p>It doesn’t help the fact that he is basically spoiling the little Professor. He always carries him around even to sleep. She had told him repeatedly to train Milan to sleep on his own. It will only be harder for them if he’s got used to being carried to sleep every single night but Sergio wouldn’t listen. He kept telling her that it’s fine with him and he doesn’t mind but she doesn’t want her son to be spoiled.</p><p>“Sergio, put him in his crib”, she said.</p><p>The lack of intimate moment with him is already making her mood swings go to extremes and she’s becoming more and more irritable. </p><p>“He wouldn’t fall asleep and it will take time before he dozes off”, he explained.</p><p>“We can’t spoil him every single day, Sergio. He should learn to sleep on his own. Actually, he should’ve learn it during his fourth month but you wouldn’t let him”, she argued.</p><p>“Could you really bear it to hear him cry all night because he couldn’t sleep?” he asked.</p><p>Now, he is playing the good parent card. That’s it. Raquel got out of bed and took Milan from him and went to the baby’s room. She sang him a short lullaby and put him in his crib. Sergio followed in protest but stopped by the door when he saw Raquel with their son. Milan made some movements of discomfort and he obviously wanted to be carried. He even cried but she soothed him with her voice and because he’s already too sleepy, Milan gave up with his attempt to have his way and fell asleep.</p><p>“You’re so good with him”, he muttered once they’re finally alone in their room.</p><p>“Years of experience but even with that it’s a constant learning experience”, she explained casually.</p><p>“That’s not what I am saying. You’re so natural when it comes to children, even with Cincinnati. I am not that. I don’t have experiences before with children. The only kid I was able to last longer than a day is Paula”, he clarified.</p><p>Raquel looked at him, stunned. Without him mentioning that, she wouldn’t have thought about that with him. He is clearly great with their daughter and when Milan was born, he quickly adjusted and he can handle Milan on his own without any help.</p><p>“Darling, you are a wonderful father”, she muttered.</p><p>“I guess I just feel the need to exert more effort than needed. That’s all. I know you’ve been frustrated with me for weeks now because I always wanted to take care of things when it comes to Milan but all I want is just to do the best job being his father”, he explained further.</p><p>She is finally getting what he means. Sergio is not the one to explain his emotions properly and she learned a long time ago to read between his words.</p><p>“You’re scared you wouldn’t be good enough. You’re scared you wouldn’t live up to your father’s dedication to give you the best care that he ended up getting killed while trying to do just that. You’re scared you wouldn’t live up to your brother’s ability to raise you on his own despite being so young”, she concluded and he nodded. “Sergio, being scared is normal. Trust me, I’ve been there. When Paula was born, I was scared I wouldn’t be half as good Mama was when it comes to motherhood. I was working in the police department and it’s not the type of workplace where you can just bring your kid to work. You have no idea how many times I cried because I couldn’t make her stop crying at night. First times are always hard but you know what got me through it? Mama. The fact that I wasn’t alone to do it, that made me able to learn and get things done. You are not alone in this house, Sergio. You got me. You got Mama. You even got Paula. We’re all here. You don’t need to shoulder everything and if your father and your brother can see you right now, they will be proud because you’re doing such a fantastic job being a father…well, except for the spoiling our son part”, she said.</p><p>Despite the tears forming in his eyes, he couldn’t help but laughed along with her. He is indeed spoiling their son.</p><p>“Thank you and I am sorry for not listening to you at times”, he said.</p><p>“Well, if you are truly sorry…I guess you have to make it up to me somehow. It’s been quite some time since you pay me any attention and I am getting really really frustrated”, she said in a playful tone.</p><p>That is also true. He has been all wrapped up with Milan he barely spent time with her or he has been too tired to do so.</p><p>“In that case, I guess I should start now. I have a lot to make up for”, he said and pushed her to the bed earning a giggle from her. “Raquel, I love you so much. Thank you for being so patient with me”, he said when he crawled on top of her.</p><p>She caressed his face with her hand and smiled. “I love you too so much, my love. I’m always here no matter what. You’re not alone and don’t ever forget that”, she replied with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Last Week in  Palawan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raquel's experience in her last week in Palawan after Tokyo has arrived. She deals with her own frustration and the gang's doubts on her loyalty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt request from @Oldstone: "Write on<br/>-Relationship between Sergio and Paula.<br/>-how all the gang members slowly accept Raquel into the group. (Just because Tokyo said she’s one of us doesn’t mean they will trust her completely) <br/>-Tokyo is in Palawan for a week before everyone reaches! Her relationship with Raquel <br/>-Raquel and Sergio at the monastery. We know that Sergio slipped into being the professor and not wanting her in the heist in the monastery and later too. But they always made up."</p><p>So i went for the last three of this. I feel like these prompts call for an entire story of its own but since it's in this one shots i have to tweak it a bit and shorten the duration period. Even then, it ended up freaking long! Lol! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is going to be another heist. That thought is hard for Raquel to comprehend. The last one almost ruined her life. Although something wonderful came out of it because of Sergio, she cannot deny the fact that it cost her everything and made her a fugitive. Now, he’s going to launch another one and unlike before where he got nothing to lose, he got one now. They are risking the life they built in the island to go and rob the Bank of Spain.</p><p>When he told her that he needed to go to Thailand to take care of something, her heart pounded hard until he comes back with the news that Tokyo has arrived in their home. That’s when she knew their life as she knows it is over. Her first encounter with Tokyo after three years has rather been unpleasant with her ended up slapping the young lady on her face. She can take the insults when they’re directed to her but insults for Sergio right in front of her? That she cannot take and her hand just moved before she even knows it.</p><p>“Why do we have to go without you and Papa Sergio?” Paula asked that night while she’s helping her daughter packed.</p><p>“I told you. Papa Sergio and I have to go to work on a special project but we will back soon before you know it. Meanwhile, you and Abuela got to have a vacation while waiting for us so you won’t miss us very much”, Raquel answered.</p><p>She is definitely sugar-coating everything but she can’t exactly tell her daughter that she’s about to join Sergio in robbing a bank to save Rio. That won’t fly at all.</p><p>“Tokyo said you will have to save your friend who was captured by bad people”, Paula suddenly said and she stiffened.</p><p>How did she miss the time Tokyo talked to her daughter? She insisted on Sergio to keep Tokyo away from her family but he obviously failed at it.</p><p>“Well, yes. That is the special project”, she muttered.</p><p>Paula smiled and gave her a kiss.</p><p>“It’s alright. Your friend needs to be saved from bad people and that’s what you do. You catch bad people so it’s okay. Abuela and I will wait for you and Papa Sergio”, she said.</p><p>Raquel hates lying to her daughter. She had already lied to her on a lot of things and adding more lies to it pains her but what can she do? She’s not exactly going to let Sergio go to the heist alone while she stays in the island blindly waiting if he’s ever coming home. She’s not the type to sit around and do nothing. She kissed her daughter good night and let her sleep. She lingered in her room for a few minutes just to memorize her face as she sleeps. It might be the last time she will see her daughter and she wants to get a perfect picture of her in her mind.</p><p>“How dangerous really is your special project, my dear?” Marivi asked behind her. </p><p>She too is watching Paula but more importantly, she’s watching her daughter stares at Paula.</p><p>“Very…to be honest, I am not sure that we will come back”, she answered truthfully.</p><p>Frankly, she is glad that her mother is in a good day before they leave. She needed the guidance from her mother and her embrace. Of course, she is afraid. Raquel isn’t afraid of the police or getting caught. She is scared that she will never see her family again and that her daughter will be left as orphan. The thought of Paula being heartbroken already breaks her heart.</p><p>“Is it important what you’re going to do? Are you going to save lives?” Marivi asked.</p><p>Raquel nodded. “A friend…well, Sergio’s friend is needed saving so yes”, she answered.</p><p>“Well you better go then. Don’t worry about me and Paula. We can handle things on our own and we have Ana. You do what you have to do to save Sergio’s friend. You know he will be lost without you and this is what you do, my dear. You save people. You catch bad guys. Three years you spent shedding that part of your life but we both know you missed it. We will be fine”, her mother said.</p><p>Raquel smiled and wrapped her mother with her arms in appreciation. She is so lucky to have such a supportive and understanding mother. It may also be the last time she will see her and get to hug her mother so she wants to make the most out of it so she decided to stay at her mother’s room until she had fallen asleep.</p><p>Sergio is in their room revising the details of the transport plan for the others. They are scheduled to arrive in the island in a week but it has to be discreet and flawless. He is so into it he didn’t notice her coming in.</p><p>“Tokyo talked to Paula”, she muttered.</p><p>He looked at her and then shrugged.</p><p>“She is completely harmless to children, Raquel”, he said.</p><p>“Sure. She only told her that we are going to save a friend from bad guys”, she informed him.</p><p>He put down his pen and sighed. Tokyo may be harmless to children but she needs to work on her filter.</p><p>“I will talk to her. On the bright side, Paula and Marivi will be in Mindanao by tomorrow so Tokyo won’t be a problem”, he said and it came out rather cold.</p><p>Raquel almost flinched at the insensitivity of his words. Ever since Tokyo arrived at the island, it feels like a switch has been flipped in him. He became the Professor all of a sudden.</p><p>“That’s the bright side? I don’t see how that’s a bright side to anything”, she snapped.</p><p>“It is to keep them safe. Raquel, I know being apart from them will be hard for you. That’s why I insist on you joining them in Mindanao”, he suggested again.</p><p>They’ve had that conversation the entire day. He doesn’t want her to come along but she insisted on going. </p><p>“You are not benching me, Sergio”, she muttered.</p><p>Sergio’s face looked hard as he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“It is not about benching, Raquel. You know this plan is going to be extremely dangerous and I don’t want you to be put in danger. You’re already wanted for coming here and bringing your family with us and I don’t want you to get caught”, he explained.</p><p>Here we go again, she thought.</p><p>The argument started once again as their voices started to rise higher and higher until she decided to put an end to it before they wake her daughter and mother.</p><p>“I need some air”, she said and then grabbed her pack from the drawer and went outside.</p><p>Smoking is a habit of hers he is not fond of and she promised to quit but desperate times, desperate measures. She needs to smoothen the edges. She cannot talk to him pissed off or they will just keep on arguing until sunrise. Raquel tried to cloud her brain with the sound of the waves hugging the shores as she inhaled more and more of her cigarette. Her mind becomes duller which is the only upside of her bad habit. She then heard footsteps approaching her from behind and she knows it’s not Sergio.</p><p>“You don’t have to come with us”, Tokyo said.</p><p>Raquel didn’t dare look her way. Despite being calmer, she’s still annoyed that she has to go to their house to ask Sergio fix their mess. </p><p>“I don’t have to come or you don’t want me to come?” she asked instead.</p><p>“…the last part”, Tokyo chose.</p><p>Raquel shrugged. She already knows about that part. It is obvious. The girl doesn’t like her and the feeling is mutual. She doesn’t remember treating her badly before when she was apprehended or rather kicked out of the mint by Andres or that time she went inside the Mint for the proof of life. In fact, Tokyo was the one who’s hostile to her during those two times so she cannot understand her attitude towards her and frankly, she doesn’t care at all.</p><p>“If I have any other choice, I wouldn’t. Robbing banks is not my dream in life”, she muttered still not looking her way.</p><p>“Then don’t go. The Professor clearly doesn’t want you to come so why insist on yourself? No one wants you to go”, Tokyo snapped.</p><p>The cigarette is losing its effect. Her blood is slowly boiling and she is trying her best to control her palm from meeting Tokyo’s face again.</p><p>“Let me ask you a question. What if it was Rio who is in Professor’s shoes right now and you’re on mine? Rio has to go to another country to plan a very dangerous heist that unlike the first one, is awfully orchestrated. Would you agree to stay behind and let him do all the work? Would you do nothing and wait if he will make it back home or not?” it is her turn to ask and she noticed Tokyo being silent for a few minutes.</p><p>Still, she didn’t bother looking her way. Instead, she put out her cigarette and lit up another one. A good shot of tequila will be a lot better help than her cigarette but she cannot afford to be drunk at the moment.</p><p>“No. I will not stay behind. I will come with him but that’s different. It’s me and Rio and you’re not me”, Tokyo answered.</p><p>Raquel scoffed at that.</p><p>“Is it different?” she took another puff from her cigarette. “I guess it is. You’re right. I am not you”, she finally turned to meet Tokyo’s eyes. “I will not leave this island and Sergio because I’m bored of being cut off from the outside world. I will not choose the life of a party over the man that I love and my family so yes, we are indeed different”, she added.</p><p>Tokyo was left speechless and hurt by her words but Raquel is too pissed off to care about her damn feelings right now. She’s about to send her daughter and her mother to another remote place so she can help Sergio fix her mess. </p><p>“Stay the fuck away from my daughter. I know they’re bound to leave in the morning but I want you to keep your distance from her and my mother. I don’t want you talking to them. I don’t want you even looking at them. Do it again and you can forget saving your beloved boyfriend you so gladly left behind to party”, she threatened and then threw her cigarette away and went back in the house.</p><p>The days without Paula and Marivi had been very hard for Raquel. She always found herself peeking through their rooms whenever she forgot they’re not there. Sergio spent most of his time with Tokyo finalizing how they’re going to put the gang back together. She occupied her time by making a profile about the police. She took it upon herself to identify who will be the possible inspector in charge of the case. There are a lot of options to consider. Since it’s going to be the Bank of Spain, the government will surely rally its best officers to put them all behind bars.</p><p>The study is Sergio’s domain so she just decided to take her work outside. It is practical since she smokes almost every twenty minutes. Angel must have been promoted by now but there’s no way they will put him in charge. He’s too close to her and they will consider her as one big variable in handling the case. Prieto will also be out of the game. After his failure the last time, he disappointed a lot of people. That leaves her with Tamayo. She had met him a couple of times and she never liked him. The man can play dirty and dirty is dangerous. If Tamayo will be in command, then she can only think of one person he will put in charge as inspector…Alicia Sierra.</p><p>“Who is she?” Tokyo asked.</p><p>The girl has a habit of following her outside of the house. Can’t she notice she wanted some privacy and space away from her?</p><p>“Alicia Sierra…I believe she will be the one who will handle the case”, she answered casually.</p><p>She can deal with Tokyo in a professional manner as long as she will not start insulting her.</p><p>“…another girl, huh? Male inspectors are few in your department?” she asked.</p><p>There is that taunting tone again. Despite being in the same house together for four days now, she still sees her as Inspector Murillo.</p><p>“They got a lot of male inspectors. They’re not just as good as the women”, she answered coldly.</p><p>She is packing up the papers she scattered all around her to get back inside when Tokyo stepped on one of the folder to stop her.</p><p>“Why are you helping us? You already gave me that love answer but it’s not enough. You chose to leave your own daughter and mother to come with us and I want to know why”, </p><p>Tokyo demanded.</p><p>She’s tired. Raquel is just tired. Her relationship with Sergio is quite on the rocks at the moment and she’s missing her family. She’s not on the mood to deal with Tokyo’s tantrum right now.</p><p>“If you’re still asking me that right now, then you’re not as smart as Sergio thought you are”, she snapped and pulled the folder from her foot and left.</p><p>Tokyo and Sergio left to go picked up the others. She wondered how he’s going to break to them she’s part of the team now or at least, she will be helping them get Rio back. Tokyo didn’t take it lightly and it is possible the others will be the same as well. According to his plan, they will have to stay together in Italy for two months to plan the heist. That is a long time to be stuck in place with a bunch of people who don’t like her.</p><p>She stayed out of the way when they arrived. She let them have the dinner she prepared while they were gone so they can talk. They needed time to unwind, reunite before Sergio breaks the real reason why they’re there. When she heard Denver freaking out, she knows Sergio already told them the truth. Of course, Denver was against it. He got a son now with Monica nonetheless. It is funny how they were able to fall in love in the middle of the heist but then again, the same thing happened to her. When the voices settled down, she decided it’s time to make an appearance. She cannot hide for long and she refused to hide. Their eyes all widened upon seeing her except Tokyo. Raquel put her hand on Sergio’s shoulder to let him know she’s there.</p><p>“She’s one of us”, Tokyo said.</p><p>Surprised, Raquel didn’t let it show. She nodded at Tokyo and took a seat behind Sergio and let him talk. Soon, the gang decided to participate in order to save Rio. Over all, it was a pleasant evening, more than what Raquel had anticipated.</p><p>They are all scheduled to head to Florence, Italy where Palermo is waiting for them. The monastery will be their central base for planning and perfecting the plan. They will depart in two days which is another grueling amount of time for Raquel. Tokyo’s confirmation of her participation is not really something she can hold on to. The others are very wary of her except Monica who welcomed her with open arms.</p><p>On the last day, Raquel is heading to the study to give to Sergio her final report about the predicted moves from the police when she overheard the gang discussing without her.</p><p>“How certain are you she won’t flip sides?” Helsinki asked Sergio.</p><p>“…very certain”, he answered confidently.</p><p>“She will be facing her former colleagues. She knows them and they know her. They can use that to their advantage and she can ruin the plan”, Nairobi argued.</p><p>There is a pause. Raquel listened in closely. Is Sergio really thinking about that? Is he really doubting her skills?</p><p>“I thought about that factor. She will be in the command with me and will help me with the negotiation. We might run into some complication if they play that card. It could affect the plan but I am working on contingencies for it”, Sergio explained.</p><p>Raquel finally opened the door and everyone got that caught in the act look on their faces. She, however, just kept it blank. She walked towards Sergio and put the folder on his desk.</p><p>“That’s everything you need to know about the police force. Let me know if you need me”, she said emphasizing on the ‘if’ and then left without looking back.</p><p>She resort to smoking again outside. He thinks she might ruin his plan. She had dealt with a lot of men who doubted her skills but she proved them all wrong. She is competent enough to man an operation from behind the monitor. Even if he asks her to go inside the bank, she will be competent enough to keep a crowd under control and she works well under pressure. For the last few days, she has been working her ass off, making sure she covers everything they need to know about the people they might have to fight with during the heist. All she wanted is a little appreciation that she’s doing her best. She is helping.</p><p>Stick after stick had passed her lips and she cannot still bury that horrid feeling in her gut. She felt like she’s losing him. The Professor is overtaking his body and Sergio is dying.</p><p>“How many have you smoked?” Sergio asked while placing both hands on her shoulders behind her.</p><p>“I lost count”, she answered coldly.</p><p>“It is my job to look at every possible scenario and plan for them, Raquel. It doesn’t mean that I doubt you for one second because I don’t. You are strong and smart. If I am planning contingencies, it is just for worst case scenario. You know how I work in a heist”, he explained.</p><p>She does know that. He planned everything down to the T. Still, hearing everyone doubts her stings in her chest. What does a girl got to do in order to prove to everyone she is there to help?</p><p>“Did you take a look at the folder? It’s all I got”, she asked while smoking.</p><p>“Yes. It’s a very thorough file”, he answered.</p><p>“I don’t want to miss anything”, she muttered.</p><p>He took the cigarette from her hand and made her turn around so he can look in her eyes.</p><p>“I am sorry for being so caught up with all of these. You’re lonely and I distanced myself from you and focused all my energy at the heist. I want it to be perfect so badly because the risk is incredibly high”, he apologized.</p><p>“I know. It’s the Bank of Spain and we need to save Rio”, she said.</p><p>“No. The risk is so much higher because you’re a part of it. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you so I am doing everything I can to make the plan flawless because when this is over, I need to have you still with me”, he explained.</p><p>She can say to him he’s being bias but the fear in his eyes registered in her brain fast. He is really scared that he will lose her in the heist. That’s why he’s planning backup plans to prepare in case unexpected things happen to them.</p><p>“I am a lot tougher than I look and we’re together, my love. We will look after each other. That’s what we always do”, she said.</p><p>“Yes but I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me. I can’t bear it”, he said.</p><p>“My love, it is true that I want to join you because I do love you so much but it’s not the only reason. I believe in the same thing you do. I believe that the system is unfair and we need to fight back to even the playing field. I have been there. I was denied of justice when they sided with Alberto more than once. I know what I am getting myself into, Sergio, just like any other members of your team. Trust me”, she explained.</p><p>“I do. You know I do but if we do this together, promise me you will not anything that will put yourself at risk. Promise me that”, he requested.</p><p>Promising something like that is not ideal since unexpected things tend to happen during a heist but it’s what he needs to hear.</p><p>“I promise”, she said.</p><p>She let him pulled her into his arms. She missed it. She missed him. It’s been a few days without any private moment with him and she missed it. She missed his touch, his comfort. She lied to herself thinking working so much will be enough to comfort her during her family’s absence but it’s not true. She needs him. She always needs him.</p><p>“Any tips how your team will warm up to me? We cannot work well if they’re looking at me like I am going to stab them while they sleep”, she asked.</p><p>“Oh, they’re already warming up to you. They are inside the study going over the file you made and they’re very impressed. With Tokyo, I don’t know what you said to her but she finally stopped bugging me to leave you behind so I guess that means you’re officially part of the gang, Lisbon”, he answered.</p><p>Of course, it is not as close to being family like they’re all are but it is enough for now. She got two months to earn their trust and be truly a part of their family. The important thing is Sergio agrees to let her come with them and help the gang with the heist and the gang accepting her help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To Spite You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raquel found herself in a bar after a round of violent night with Alberto. There she found Sergio who didn't expect to see her like that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from @xf_serquel: "ahhhh we need a continuation of this story. pretty please"</p><p>Chapter 1 is about Raquel thinking Sergio left her completely and just used her for his heist so she ended up marrying Alberto which was a mistake. She met Sergio again in Florence, Italy when Alberto got assigned there and she learned about those coordinates that she didn't find.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel hated it when Alberto asks her to change her clothes. She knows there is nothing wrong with them but he wants her to be completely covered. At first, she thought he’s conservative and protective but soon she realized he wasn’t that at all. He was doing that to her as an act of possessiveness. That’s all. Just like back then, she obeyed. She doesn’t fancy getting a slap on the face or a bruise on her body while they’re on vacation. Besides, she will be meeting his bosses in Italy. She doesn’t want them to see how pathetic she is so she changed to her pants and turtleneck top. Alberto is very happy when he saw what she chose to wear. </p><p>If before she thinks the new assignment is a bit shady, she now confirms it to be completely shady. The bosses they had lunch with are CNI people. How Alberto ended up working for them, she doesn’t know and she cannot ask her husband either. One thing she learned in three years of marriage with him, don’t ever ask him about work or it will only end up badly. She just kept on smiling and agreeing to the three gentlemen throughout the meal and then it’s time to get back to the hotel. She thought it’s a good end of the day overall. She was able to see the city (not to mention ran in with Sergio in the museum but she’s not going to say anything about that), she had a great food during lunch, Alberto seemed to be in a good mood. The thing is, she’s dead wrong.</p><p>When they reached their room, she didn’t see it coming. The next thing she knew, she’s already on the floor with her cheek burning in pain. If Sergio can switch from himself to the Professor, Alberto can switch from an asshole to a much bigger asshole. </p><p>“You were flirting with that man, weren’t you?” he accused.</p><p>Raquel frowned. She didn’t talk to any man at the restaurant earlier only his bosses and that was only brief.</p><p>“Alberto, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t flirting with anyone”, she explained but that earned her a kick at the stomach.</p><p>She coughed a few times and tried to catch her breath but it’s difficult.</p><p>“…that man in the museum! That’s why you were wearing that clothes earlier, right? You were trying to get attention from men around here so you can flirt with them behind my back while I work! How dare you? I brought you here in Italy and this is how you show your gratitude? You fucking bitch!” he yelled so loud she’s sure if they got neighbors next door, they would’ve heard every word of it.</p><p>She was going to explain and try to convince him it’s not true but the blow just kept on coming and all she could do is to curl on herself and try to protect her body as much as she can although she’s doing a poor job at it. By the end of the night, she ended up naked on the bed, shaking, and by herself. Alberto got called up and he needed to leave. It was a miracle, she thought. She sat herself up and forced herself to go to the bathroom to take a look at herself. It’s a mess. Her left cheek is swollen. There is a black bruise under her right eye. There is a cut on her lower lip. She got bruises on her torso. She looked like a fucking punching bag. Raquel did her best to clean herself and treat her injuries but she’s too lazy and too tired to move a muscle so she let herself sunk into the warm water at the bathtub to rest. It was a long day…very, very long day.</p><p>The sound of her phone ringing woke her up from the bathtub. She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep already. The warm water worked wonders on her that she just succumbs to it. Raquel went back to the room to answer the phone. It was just Alberto checking on her if she’s still awake and told her not to wait up because he got tons of things to do. He will be back tomorrow morning. Thank goodness, she thought.</p><p>Raquel got dressed and wore her sunglasses and went to the bar downstairs. She needed some hard liquor burning down her throat to bury the miserable life she happened to have. The thought of Sergio telling her about the coordinates at the back of those damn postcards kept coming back at her. She cannot believe how stupid she has been. He didn’t abandon her. He just couldn’t come back because he’s an international fugitive and he left those trusting that she will follow him to the island that was meant for the both of them and yet she chose to marry Alberto Fucking Vicuña to spite him…for what? </p><p>She downed shot after shot of tequila in hopes that she can down as well the stupid choices she made in her life. Surely, Alberto will be furious once he smelled her in the morning but who cares at this point? It’s not like he can anything worse. He had done it already. Three years made her friends with pain.</p><p>“I think you already have too much of that”, a familiar voice said to her.</p><p>She then felt someone took the seat beside her. She can already smell him and it’s more intoxicating than her drinks.</p><p>“I disagree. It wasn’t enough”, she muttered and kept on drinking until she felt a warm hand stopping hers.</p><p>Her heart almost stopped at the contact of their skins. It has been too long, far too long since the last time she felt him. She’s too lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice him reaching for her hair that she intentionally let loose to cover her face. She flinched when he tucked her hair behind her ear. She knows he can already see the cut on her lip but she didn’t dare to look at him. She should flee but her feet won’t move. It’s like she’s glued to the chair. Sergio reached for her sunglasses but she stopped him.</p><p>“Don’t”, she muttered.</p><p>She looked at him this time. His face is dark. She can feel him shaking from anger. All the more reason to stop him from seeing the full extent of the damage, well, on her face at least. Sergio didn’t say a word. He didn’t waiver. He didn’t draw back his hand. </p><p>“Sergio”, she tried to stop him but it’s too late.</p><p>He removed her sunglasses and saw the bruise under her eye as well as her swollen cheek. When they met, all she ever saw in his eyes were warmth, kindness, and love. Now, she looks at them and she sees fury, anger, and rage. For the first time in being around a man, those things aren’t directed towards her. They are directed for Alberto, the man who caused her those injuries.</p><p>“Come with me”, he said.</p><p>She wanted to ask where. She wanted to ask why. She even want to tell him she can’t because her husband might come back and things can get very ugly if he doesn’t find her in their room. All of that went out the window and she followed him to his car. Sergio drove in silence while she waited for him to say something to her. If it’s any other person, she wouldn’t even get in the car but it’s Sergio. She trusts him despite all the things that had happened.</p><p>He finally stopped in front of a monastery. It looks like that to her.</p><p>“Sergio, what are we doing here?” she finally asked.</p><p>“Come inside”, he just said.</p><p>Her eyes went wide upon seeing the monastery up close. The nightlight only accentuates that hint of mystery of the place and she cannot believe she was allowed to set foot in there because it feels so magical that it’s almost forbidden to touch or to look at.</p><p>“How long has he been doing that to you?” Sergio finally asked.</p><p>He refused to talk since they left the hotel bar and she is wondering when he’s going to bring it up.</p><p>“I honestly cannot remember…too long I would say”, she answered.</p><p>She wanted to lie and to sugar-coat things but the monastery has the honesty effect on her. She cannot bring herself to lie.</p><p>“…and you let him? You didn’t report him or fight back?” he asked again without his tone being condescending.</p><p>“Alberto has a way to break people. The last three years had been a blur to me, more like a nightmare. I cannot remember how it start, why I didn’t fight back, why I chose to remain silent. All I know is that this is my life. This is my normal. I chose this so I got to deal with it”, she answered.</p><p>He frowned and gently caressed her swollen cheek.</p><p>“You don’t deserve this, Raquel. No one does. He is not supposed to be doing this to you. He is supposed to love you”, he muttered.</p><p>Her heart felt a stabbing pain. Someone finally said it. All she ever heard about Alberto’s temper problem is that she has to behave. She has to learn not to mess things up so she wouldn’t get hurt. It’s always her. She has the problem so she has to fix herself. With Sergio, he doesn’t see it as her problem. It’s Alberto’s.</p><p>“I don’t love him”, she blurted out all of a sudden. “…when you left, I thought that’s it. You were gone and I was just nothing to you. You just used me. Everyone told me so. I waited. I waited and I waited but I got nothing. Alberto was there and he didn’t care what the other officers say about me being fooled by a criminal. I accepted his proposal and made a public announcement hoping that would get your attention somewhere out there and you would come back for me, stop me from doing something really stupid but you never came so I married him. I married him to spite you. Funny thing is, until recently I always believed that I needed to spite you. It turns out that I had no reason to do so because you never abandoned me in the first place. You left those coordinates. I just failed to find them. I gave up too easily and turned my life into a nightmare singlehandedly”, she confessed.</p><p>She is not sure if she really wants to confess all that or she just had too much to drink or it’s the monastery but she feels like pouring everything out, all the things she kept locked inside of her.</p><p>“It wasn’t on you. I should’ve had a backup plan in case you didn’t find the coordinates. I should’ve thought of something to contact you but I lost hope as well. When I saw the news about your engagement, I just thought that’s the reason why you didn’t come to the island. You found someone else, an officer like you and not a criminal who deceived you like me. I should’ve fought harder. It wasn’t on you and about Alberto. You don’t need to come back to him. You can stay here with me. We can go to the island in Palawan and live there for the rest of our lives. We can bring your mother with us too. You don’t need to go back to Alberto. I beg you not to go back”, he said.</p><p>Is this really happening? She asked herself. It’s all she’s been dreaming about for the last three years and it’s finally happening. She will no longer see Alberto’s face again or feel the sting of his hand. She will be free of him.</p><p>“What about work?” she asked.</p><p>“Raquel, I printed a billion euros from the Royal Mint of Spain. I think we’re pretty much covered for the rest of our lives”, he answered.</p><p>She weighed in every possible variables of their equation. Could it work? Can she finally be free of her husband’s grasp?</p><p>“Alright…I will stay here with you. I will go to the island with you”, she agreed.</p><p>The smile on Sergio’s face lit up the entire monastery. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight in his happiness. It was only until she groaned that he released her.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>She grabbed his arm for support. The alcohol is fading and she’s feeling the pain on her body again.</p><p>“Nothing, really…I’m fine”, she tried to lie but it came out all wrong.</p><p>“Show me”, he ordered.</p><p>They’re alone at the grounds of the monastery and everyone sleeping in their rooms. Raquel hesitated for a moment but she knows he won’t give it up until she did what he asked so she lifted her shirt just enough to show him the large dark bruises on her torso that made his stomach turned. </p><p>“We need to treat that”, he said and ushered her to his room.</p><p>She still doesn’t know why he is staying in a monastery but that’s a question for another day. He put ice on her bruises and put cream on. He put her to bed so gently she felt like a freaking princess. When was the last time someone treated her like that? She cannot remember. </p><p>“I am sorry this has happened to you, Raquel. If I had known, I would’ve come back to Spain just to get you”, he apologized.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. My co-workers don’t know even my sister so it’s alright”, she said.</p><p>“You will never see his face again. He will never hurt you ever again. I promise that. You are safe here with me”, he vowed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rumba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when the girls ran out of booze, they joined the boys' party downstairs which led to a dance party  and Sergio's jealous mood.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am combining these prompt requests: <br/>@Wreiyne08: "Please do a part 2 of this wherein Raquel got wasted. Thank you!!!" and<br/>@gabisia: "I love it!! How about: Gang throws a party and Sergio (not really happy about it) sees Raquel dancing with someone else"</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls’ party went on for a two hours more but soon Tokyo has run out of liquor. Despite being a bit drunk, they still want to keep drinking and dancing since they’re not going to be able to do this tomorrow. The D-Day is near and the coming days will be spend in serious planning and lecture about the heist. Today will be their last chance to ease off and party while they can. Luckily for them, the boys are having their own party on the monastery’s grounds. It is a wonder how they were able to pull it off considering the monks live in the monastery and the boys are flaunting booze in the open and playing loud music in the grounds.</p><p>Sergio then decided to just combine the parties and make it a family affair. He wouldn’t have come up with this decision on his own without Raquel’s persuasion of course. He is glad to see her letting loose along with the team since she had a hard time adjusting and the gang had a hard time putting trust on the former inspector. The idea of Raquel bonding with the girls and the boys made him relax somehow. Team work is very much needed in the heist and Raquel will be his second in command. They needed to trust her in order to follow orders from her.</p><p>“What I am impressed the most is the fact that Lisbon here has been drinking with the ladies for hours now and those three are already hammered and she’s still taking shots like it’s no one’s business. Are you trying to consume all our supplies?” Palermo exclaimed and everyone laughed.</p><p>Tokyo and Nairobi are already clinging to each other while Monica is clinging to Denver preventing him from enjoying the party too much. Meanwhile, Raquel is holding up her liquor pretty well although she is already lightheaded but she’s having way too much fun.</p><p>“Are you afraid I can outdrink you?” she challenged him which earned her an eyebrow raised from Palermo.</p><p>“Challenged accepted, Lisbon. I just want to remind you that drinking is my passion”, he said.</p><p>“Yada yada yada…that’s what we say to those who talks more and drinks less”, she teased and the boys all cheered for her.</p><p>Sergio kept his consumption less. Someone has to stay sober enough to shepherd the team back to their rooms once the party has ended. He watched proudly as Raquel bantered with Palermo. The man found a match on her and it’s marvelous to watch. The two didn’t like each other at first but heist happens to bring people closer together and now they’re bantering with each other like they’ve known one another for years. </p><p>Few hours had passed and he noticed Raquel laughing more and more carefree. She is also slurring her words a bit but instead of worrying, he found it cute. Tokyo and Nairobi had recovered from the tequila they consumed earlier while Monica is a lost hope. The girl had fallen asleep on Denver’s lap. When Tokyo decided to play a salsa song, Raquel initiated the dance party. He has known her to love dancing but he knows too well she’s not one to start it which means his girlfriend is really drunk. The girls started dancing and then the boys started to join in lead by Helsinki and Palermo.</p><p>When Monica woke up, she and Denver joined in. That’s when the partnering began. Helsinki and Nairobi partnered up while Tokyo took Palermo’s invitation and the two are a good match for dancers. Marseille decided to sit that one out while Bogota asked Raquel to dance with him. She accepted of course while Sergio joined in Marseille so they can watch the gang together.</p><p>The pairs started moving and to everyone’s surprise, Raquel and Bogota can dance together really well. Eyes turned to them and despite their height difference, they complimented each other’s movements. The song suddenly changed to rumba and things got heated up. The other dancers stopped dancing and just watched Raquel and Bogota. Surely the alcohol is responsible for their carefree attitude but they also happen to be very good at dancing that watching them is like watching a ballroom tournament. Everyone is in awe except Sergio.</p><p>He watched as Bogota ran his hands all over Raquel’s body while she lets him. She is enjoying the dance. Is she enjoying the touchiness of it? He will surely ask later. Suddenly, Raquel turned her back on Bogota and he pulled her too close to his body and she started moving her hips in a sensual manner. The others whistled while Sergio seethed in anger.</p><p>“Careful, Professor. Bogota might burst into flames in a minute if you keep looking at him like that”, Marseille warned him.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean”, Sergio denied but he cannot fool the quiet man.</p><p>“She loves you. She left everything behind to follow you. You don’t have to worry about her”, Marseille said.</p><p>“I am not worried about her. I trust her”, Sergio muttered.</p><p>“You’re worried about Bogota because you don’t trust him to keep his hands off of her. I get it”, Marseille then concluded.</p><p>When the dance was over, everyone is applauding the two. The boys clamored around Bogota as well as Tokyo and Nairobi who teased him about his secret talent. Bogota instantly flirted with the two ladies while Raquel excused herself to drink some water. The dancing exhausted her but she had fun. She had never danced like that in forever and that means the last time was before Paula was born. Hell, her last time was before she even met Alberto and that was a damn long time. Her ex-husband was not fond of her dancing mainly because he didn’t want her to attract any attention and dance with someone else. Sergio and her had an understanding. She knows he doesn’t dance and she respected that enough not to force him. She sought his eyes and he merely glanced at her once and it felt off when he did. Something is wrong.</p><p>When Sergio left the party early to call it a night, she followed him right away. It is proven to be difficult to manage the hallway by herself under the influence of alcohol. She is swaying left and right and needed the help of the walls to keep her balance. Getting to their room took an eternity but she succeeded. By the time she got in, the effect of the tequila lessened.</p><p>“Why did you leave?” she asked when she found him already in his pajamas.</p><p>“I was tired and we have an early morning tomorrow. I need to rest to be prepared”, he answered coldly.</p><p>Something is definitely off.</p><p>“Okay, what is the problem?” she asked.</p><p>He sat on the bed and looked at her without the usual warmth in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re drunk”, he muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, and so is everybody else”, she said.</p><p>“You’re not everybody else”, he snapped.</p><p>“What are you saying then?” she asked.</p><p>Sergio adjusted his eyeglasses.</p><p>“It is improper for my second in command to get drunk like that in front of the whole team. Let alone dance with one of them so provocatively. How can you expect them to respect you and follow you if you act like a teenager?” he exclaimed.</p><p>She cannot believe the words coming out of his mouth. She gets where he’s coming from. He is jealous because she danced with Bogota but he cannot bring himself to say it. Instead, he held her responsible for enjoying the night and bonding with the rest of the team when it’s what he wanted in the first place.</p><p>“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t know there is a rule here that your second in command cannot enjoy the party and the company of others. If you’re worried about respect, I am pretty sure I already got it but what do I know, I am only your second in command, right Professor?” she snapped back.</p><p>“Raquel, I am only telling you what I saw”, he said a little bit calmer since he noticed that her temper is rising.</p><p>“Just say it, Sergio. It will not kill you”, she said.</p><p>“Say what?” he asked.</p><p>“…that you’re jealous”, she answered.</p><p>He scoffed and shook his head. It is true but his pride is too big to admit it to her. He is jealous that other man was able to share that experience with her while he can’t because he doesn’t know how to.</p><p>“I am not jealous, Raquel. Don’t put this on me. I wasn’t the one who got drunk tonight”, he denied.</p><p>That tipped the balance in Raquel. It’s like she’s been shipped to another time and is talking to another man.</p><p>“You are not doing this to me too, Sergio. You are not going to tell me that I cannot have a good time or dance with someone else. I wanted to dance with you but you said you can’t and you don’t want to embarrass yourself so I accepted someone else’s offer because I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to so you don’t get to force me not to do something I would like to do. I already spent years with a man who controlled everything about me including the way I dress and I am not going to let you do the same”, she exclaimed.</p><p>Sergio realized that the conversation has gone to another level. She is talking about her life with Alberto and it’s not his intention to do the same thing with her. He was about to say something but she’s not done.</p><p>“We’re not like this. You are not like him. Why can’t you just admit it and get it over with? Why would you rather become like that piece of shit? I put up with that for eight years and I don’t intend to put up again with that for another eight so until you figure out what you want and how you want to this, don’t talk to me”, she said and walked out the door.</p><p>Sergio was left inside the room with the deafening silence filling his ears. Raquel is out the door.</p><p>“Shit…shit…shit”, he muttered and ran after her.</p><p>He caught her in the hallway trying her best to walk straight. She is probably still mad at him but he will be damned to let them sleep like this. He cannot bear her being mad at him for one second. He ran to her and stopped her by wrapping his arms behind her.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, he whispered and that made her stop moving. “I was jealous but I wasn’t jealous of Bogota. I wasn’t jealous you were dancing with him. I was jealous because I cannot do that. I wanted to be that for you. I wanted to dance like that with you, to give that kind of joy to you but I can’t because I don’t know how to. I was jealous that any other guy out there can have that moment with you while I can’t. You know I will never try to control you the way Alberto did. I respect you to let you be your own self. I’m sorry for taking it out on you and being unable to express myself properly”, he added.</p><p>She turned to him and cupped his face with her hands so she can look in his eyes. He noticed that her eyes are no longer filled with annoyance and anger. They’re sad. </p><p>“I know that. It is the reason why I don’t do dance often with other people. This night, I chose to because this is family. This is your family and I want to be part of the family for you. I was trying to impress you earlier”, she explained and fixed his glasses. “Listen to me, I would rather not have that experience than live in a world without you. The happiness you saw earlier is nothing compared to the happiness you are giving me. You don’t have to worry about all of that, my love”, she added.</p><p>“I love you, Raquel”, he muttered and pulled her to his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Inside the Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Events from inside the Bank of Spain when Raquel arrived. She was put in charge while Sergio is at Alicia's mercy. During the heist, a change in the plan caused a rift between Sergio and Raquel that led to a unfortunate consequence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from @serquel: "Idea = During a class Sergio say something, Raquel interomps him and tells him that he is wrong. They are persuaded to have all 2 reasons. And in the end it was Raquel who was right. And Sergio had a hard time admitting it in front of the whole class."</p><p>Okay, i twisted it and combined with an idea i had but i hope you'll still like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being inside the bank is so much different than being at the mobile command center. Raquel understood that now that she’s inside the Bank of Spain herself. It is the only way to free her from the government. The pressure is so thick in the air she can cut with her bare hands. Everyone is feeling the loss of Nairobi and the hatred towards Gandia. It is bound without a doubt that after the heist, Gandia will not be left alive. One look at the guys and Tokyo, she is sure that they are ready to put a bullet in his head so she ordered them to secure him in a room away from them to avoid the temptation while they’re still finishing the job.</p><p>“Raquel!” a familiar voice rang in her ears and it’s not her imagination. It’s her comms.</p><p>Everyone turned to her as they can all hear that voice.</p><p>“Alicia…I am surprised to hear from you”, she said while playing it cool but her heart is already pumping in her chest.</p><p>What if she had shot Sergio? It is not far-fetched. Alicia can do that. She had known her for years. The inspector has the balls to kill if needed.</p><p>“I know you are and I know you’re worrying about your dear Professor now but don’t worry. He’s totally fine and safe with me. He’s just tied up on a chair but he can still hear you and see you”, Alicia said.</p><p>That is good, she thought. She can feel everyone’s eyes on her. She is in charge now despite the fact that Alicia is in their command center. The fate of the heist lies on her and she cannot let everyone down.</p><p>“What do you want, Alicia? You’re certainly not going to turn us in because that won’t get you anywhere. You are a fugitive just like us after you drag the government down the drain with you at that press conference so tell me”, Raquel asked.</p><p>They heard the inspector’s laugh on the other line and Raquel saw how Tokyo clenched her hand around her gun.</p><p>“I want in. I am not asking to be part of your merry little family. All I want is an equal cut of the gold. That’s all. I mean, you owe me, right? I am keeping your Professor safe as well as your asses so I want a cut fair and square”, Alicia answered.</p><p>Raquel is losing her temper but she doesn’t let it show. She doesn’t need to snap right now. She is the only left anchor of their boat and if she snapped, the boat will sink.</p><p>“I don’t think we owe you anything. You used Nairobi’s son for the sniper to get a good shot at her. That is not fair and square”, Raquel muttered in a very dangerous tone that no one recognized.</p><p>“We are playing high stakes game here, Raquel. You know CNI will never play fair. She didn’t die from it though. With Gandia, I had nothing to do with that. It’s all Tamayo. I wasn’t even there when he gave the green light. I was busy with you”, Alicia explained.</p><p>That may be true but she still used a child to lure his mother to get shot. Raquel took a deep breath and composed herself.</p><p>“I want proof that the Professor is alive and well”, she demanded.</p><p>She heard a button pressed and then his voice.</p><p>“Raquel”, he said. He didn’t use her code name which means he’s deadly serious. “It’s alright. There is plenty of the gold. I will be alright”, he said.</p><p>“Alicia”, she called.</p><p>“I am right here”, Alicia answered.</p><p>“Let him take charge. He knows the plan and if we don’t get out of here, you won’t get your cut”, she said.</p><p>“I can’t let him loose, Raquel. Your boyfriend is a ninja. Remember when he knocked you out?” Alicia reminded her.</p><p>“I didn’t say cut him loose. I said let him take charge. He is the Professor. Without him, there is no heist”, she clarified.</p><p>There is a long pause at the end of the line. Everyone is waiting impatiently.</p><p>“Alright. I can deal with that. Good luck in there”, Alicia agreed and cut the line.</p><p>Raquel motioned to Rio to cut theirs to prevent Alicia from listening to their conversation.</p><p>“What the fuck do we do now?” Tokyo asked.</p><p>“What we came here to do. Stockholm and Bogota resumed the production at the basement. The sooner we get done with it, the sooner we can get out of here. We take turns in watching Gandia. No one is going to lay a finger on him unless he breaks free and please don’t do the latter voluntarily. Rio, I need you to work your way to contact Marseille. He carries a satellite phone with him. Found a way to tell him the Professor is in danger. The rest, guard the hostages. Are we all clear?” Raquel ordered and everyone nodded.</p><p>The heist went as usual. Despite their best efforts, the hostages became restless by the day. Some even tried to overpower them which led to Tokyo punching one male hostage and firing her gun onto the ceiling to make them behave. There is no response when it comes to Marseille and the Professor hadn’t check in yet since they’re last talk with Alicia. Raquel is feeling the pressure more and more and the lack of sleep doesn’t help either. Plus, the drama inside with the gang’s anger is getting into her. She is tired of being the referee. </p><p>“Lisbon, you have to prepare. The police are planning to enter the bank again”, Sergio’s voice rang in her ears.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you want to torch their tanks again”, she muttered.</p><p>“No. I want you to release the hostages as a distraction. You are getting out now. Prepare the gold. We are activating Plan Houdini”, he said.</p><p>Raquel frowned. </p><p>“…with the hostages running outside while the tanks are coming in? That is not part of Plan Houdini, Professor”, she asked.</p><p>The tanks might accidentally crush some of the hostages if done late and there is a risk the police might mistake them for them and they will have casualty.</p><p>“If they fire on the hostages, it is their problem. Our priority is our escape”, he said.</p><p>She cannot believe what she’s hearing now. Did he just disregard the safety of the hostages?</p><p>“Was it your idea or was it hers?” she asked.</p><p>“Leave me out of it, Raquel. I don’t want to get involved in lovers’ quarrel”, Alicia muttered.</p><p>“Lisbon, that is an order”, Sergio said firmly.</p><p>Her meter is near the boiling point. Tokyo is looking at her, waiting for her command. She can see that the girl is in favor of the Professor. She will follow her guardian angel anywhere. She will not win if she pushed it for discussion.</p><p>“Plan Houdini is in effect. Release the hostages gradually while they’re advancing”, Raquel ordered and everyone get moving.</p><p>The packing was quicker than they thought. The police prepared their tanks and guns outside while they prepare the hostages inside. It is her turn to guard Gandia when she saw Denver flew back first onto the wall of the hallway. His face is bleeding and she already knew what happened. Gandia.</p><p>The assassin came out of the room armed with a knife in his hand. She was just about to get her gun but he’s fast. He’s faster than she thought and he kicked her gun away and landed a blow on her face that made her stumbled backwards. He attempted to follow it up with his knife but she managed to kick him giving a small distance between them. Raquel wiped the blood from her lips and something just shifted. The meter cannot take much more. How long until someone who’s under tremendous amount of pressure snap?<br/>Raquel took out her knife as well and it challenged Gandia. </p><p>“Lisbon, what are you doing?” she heard Sergio but she didn’t respond.</p><p>She is focused on the man that killed her friend and now trying to kill them as well. She was thinking about letting him live after the heist but she apparently changed her mind. The others are not the only one thinking of gutting him anyway. When Gandia launched on her, she deflected with such ease and grace which surprised her opponent. He clearly didn’t expect that from a former inspector. By the time it’s her turn to attack, Gandia is very much caught off guard. She managed to cut his arm, his thigh, and his torso swiftly.</p><p>“Who are you? They don’t teach that in the academy”, he asked completely puzzled.</p><p>“You should’ve done your homework before messing with us”, she answered.</p><p>Denver had called for backup but when the others arrived, the two are engaged in a good fight. Raquel is almost like dancing, taunting, and playing with her prey. </p><p>“I’m going to gut you, bitch”, Gandia muttered when she managed to cut him again, more deeply this time.</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted this to be over. I had a very long week so excuse me for being so unforgiving and besides, you killed my friend”, she replied.</p><p>Raquel attacked more aggressively this time, not giving him any chance to attack. When he reached out his right arm, she hanged her leg on it and used it as her ladder to climb up of him as she pierced her knife at the back of his neck and twisted her body along with the knife. She landed on her one knee and foot while Gandia landed on the floor with his head almost detached from his body. Everyone is in shock but Raquel couldn’t care less. She is still panting and they’re still inside the bank. She wanted to get the hell out.</p><p>“Let’s get moving”, she muttered and walked passed them.</p><p>Plan Houdini went smoothly. Their getaway van took them to the command center where Sergio is waiting with Alicia and apparently, Marseille. Sergio is no longer tied up which means they reached some sort of arrangement with Alicia. Everyone felt relieved that they got out of the bank except Raquel. She is still pumped and very much on the edge. She marched towards Alicia before anyone could’ve stopped her. She punched her right across her face. Alicia would’ve fallen onto the ground if it wasn’t for the desk she got ahold of.</p><p>“Raquelita, you’re pretty violent today”, Alicia only taunted.</p><p>Raquel took out her knife and put it on the table. It is still tainted with blood of Gandia. They all went quiet.</p><p>“Oh, I am feeling a little bit violent today. Don’t test me right now, Alicia. You know what I am capable of”, she then turned to Sergio, “…and as for you, if you created a plan, I suggest you stick to it. Releasing the hostages while we escape wasn’t part of the plan. If you hadn’t insist on releasing everyone, Denver wouldn’t go for Gandia and I wouldn’t have to deal with him”, she exclaimed.</p><p>“Raquel…I never meant for that part to happen but I have to make some adjustment to the plan. The police are coming in”, Sergio tried to explain.</p><p>“…that was what the gold is for! That is why we melted them in the first place!” she almost yelled. They looked at each other’s eyes before she was able to gather herself. “It’s that arrangement, isn’t it? You changed the plan to accommodate Alicia to the cut. Well, you guys will have more room because I don’t want any part of it. You can have your gold”, she said and walked away.</p><p>They all changed and proceeded with their escape plan. Everyone remained silent. The tension between Sergio and Raquel is thicker than the one inside the bank. No one knows what to say and besides, they’re still not over from watching Raquel almost beheading Gandia.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Sergio was the first to break the silence. “I made the wrong call about changing the plan without consulting you or any member of the team. I was afraid that there will be shootout and you’re greatly outnumbered. Releasing the hostages is the only way I can think of that will protect you from their guns. I am sorry about Gandia. It is my mistake. I didn’t do it for the gold or Inspector Sierra’s cut. I was only trying to protect all of you. Forgive me”, he added.</p><p>They all turned to Raquel who is just staring at him as he speaks. There are tears forming in her eyes but she held it back and nodded.</p><p>“I know. That doesn’t mean it wasn’t stupid but I know why you did it”, she replied and gave him a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>